Medium
by tweekers.luvs.u.16
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if God just hates me. I mean, making me fall in love with a blond, coffee-addicted ghost is just ridiculous. Almost laughable. And yet, it still happened to me. Creek. Some Bunny. USED TO BE CALLED 'EVERYTHING SUCKS'.
1. Moving

Craig Tucker was never a happy child. From the moment he was born, he was silent, only crying and later only speaking when necessary. His parents… well… they were very disappointed in him; firstly, they were hoping for a girl, and secondly, his attitude towards the world and society didn't help. Craig he had very few friends, and rarely spent time with them outside of school.

When he was three, his little sister was born. Craig didn't even blink when he was told he had a sister. Like he gave a rat's ass. When his little sister, named Ruby, was brought home in 2003, all hell broke loose. She was a very noisy baby, and woke the entire family up several times every night. Craig soon lost his temper with his sibling and, one day, walked up to her cot in mid-afternoon, and hit her as hard as he possibly could. Her scream immediately made her parents come running, only to sprint into the room to see their only son glaring at their newborn daughter with anything but sympathy in his eyes. It was actually scary.

Craig's parents decided soon afterwards that he needed to see someone to help with his 'mental issues'. This was in 2005. Unable to find a good psychologist, they entrusted him to Mr Smith, the school counsellor. Mr Smith tried his best to get Craig to talk about his feelings, but Craig just flipped him off. Mr Smith eventually gave up saying 'Craig just wasn't happy'.

Craig's parents decided it was best to move, hoping Craig would be happier in somewhere different than Denver. They wanted to move as far as possible, so they decided the cheapest place to move would be Australia (Yeah, I know, random country). It was 2008 then, making Craig eight and Ruby five. Ruby was very reluctant to move since she'd just started kinder garden and had made so many friends. She cried on the entire plane flight to Australia, but stopped when Craig commanded her to shut up, knowing how scary her brother could be.

The Tucker family moved to a big beach house in the city of Perth. Craig was a bit shocked when they arrived, since Denver was such a cold, eternal winter place, while Australia was a hot place, and it was in the middle of summer when they arrived in October. Craig didn't say much about their new house, but you could tell by his face that he was impressed by how large it was. His new school didn't look very impressive. It was called South Beach Elementary School. He saw it as they were driving to their new house. It was pathetically small.

When they arrived, it was just about sunset, so all they had time to do was look their new home and then unpack certain belongings such as blankets and clothes. Craig had to admit he wanted to go back to Denver to see all his 'friends'. The new bed he was in was very big, and very comfortable, but Craig couldn't manage to fall asleep. The room was very cold, which was odd, since it was summer. The air in his room smelt slightly of coffee, which was even odder, since no one had apparently lived there for at least a hundred years. When he finally fell asleep, unknown to him, someone was watching him, and continued to watch him for the entire night.

"CRAIG! GET YOUR ASS UP FOR SCHOOL!" Damn, his mom was pissed. She wasn't used to the time difference yet.

"I'm coming!" Craig slowly got out of bed and walked up to his guinea pig cage. Stripe was his only true friend that he could talk to, so he always had to make sure he was alright. After checking on the guinea pig, he quickly got ready for school. While in the car, on the way to school, Craig and Ruby looked at each other fearfully, frightened of going to a new school. Thankfully, they were going to attend the same one, so they would at least know someone.

As Craig had seen earlier, it was a tiny school. He could see many kids walking in, chatting to their friends as they held onto their bags, making sure that they didn't fall off of their tiny shoulders. Ruby looked very nervous, probably worried that she wouldn't be able to make friends. Craig wasn't worried about that. He was worried about change. He had never liked change. He'd always wanted to have a boring life, going to a normal school, get a normal job, marrying a normal girl, having a boy and a girl, having them get normal jobs, then dying in his sleep like normal people did. Change was scary for him. It totally ruined his normal life.

Before he could think anymore, they pulled up at the drop off. Ruby looked more scared than ever.

"Ok kids, get out and go to school." Craig stayed silent but Ruby shouted.

"But MOMMY! You're meant to walk us in!"

"You'll be fine Ruby. Besides, Craig will be there for you. Now, GET OUT!" She pushed them both out of the car and sped off.

"Some mom she is." Craig said dully, watching her disappear from the horizon. Ruby sighed.

"Will you show me to my class?" She looked at him hopefully.

"No." He walked away, leaving her standing there in shock. She slowly lifted up her hand and flipped him off.

When he walked by, many children stopped talking to their friends and stared. It wasn't surprising, since he was a new student.

"Craig! Is that you!" Craig turned to see a man running up to him.

"Who are you?" Craig asked. (A/N: remember, he has a really dull voice.)

The man looked surprised at how calm Craig was, but spoke.

"I'm your new principal, Mr Malcolm. I thought I would welcome you to the school."

"Doesn't seem like I'm very welcome." Craig gestured to a small number of kids who were staring and snickering.

"Oh, um… don't mind them; they're just not used to new students. Let's… let's get you to your classroom." He led Craig down the hall. They stopped next to a door that said 'room 8'.

"This is your class. School just started, so go inside right now. G-good luck." The principal walked away quickly, trying to get away from him. Craig flipped him off. He stared at the principal walking away, then sighed, turned around, and opened the door to his new classroom.

Everyone inside stared at him. The kids were all sitting at round tables. There were five people at each table. The teacher was heavily pregnant. Nice first impression. The teacher, who realised she was staring too long, quickly spoke.

"Oh, you must be Craig." Craig immediately noticed she had a strong Scottish accent.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get you seated. Um, let's see… ah, there's a spare seat next to Eric. Raise your hand Eric." A fat boy raised his hand. Craig slowly walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey." Craig took the opportunity to look properly at the small group of boys. The group consisted of the fat boy named Eric, a red haired boy sitting next to Eric, a black haired boy sitting next to the red head, and finally a blond sitting next to the black haired guy. The black haired guy spoke.

"Dude, where you from?"

"America."

"Well, yeah, I know that. I meant _where_ in America."

"Oh. Denver. You're American too. Where you from?"

"Oh, I'm from South Park. We all are. I'm Stan by the way. Stan Marsh." Stan looked at the red head. The red head took the message and spoke immediately.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski. The Fatass here is Eric Cartman. Everyone calls him Cartman though. And this is Kenny Mccormick." Kenny smiled and gave Craig a little wave.

"That's cool. Why'd you guys move to Australia, of all places?"

"Oh. Well… uh…" Kyle looked down.

"Our whole class was banned from America." Cartman finished for him.

"…What?"

"Well, let's just say… someone took a shit in the urinal and the school counsellor didn't take it well, and then no one owned up." Cartman glared at Stan.

"So who else here is from South Park?"

"You see that table over there?" Cartman pointed towards the back of the classroom. There was a table full of boys. There was a boy with a blond tuft of hair on his head, a brunette, a black kid, a kid with crutches, and a kid in a wheelchair.

"Yeah."

"They're all from South Park. The blonde one's Butters. He's a total fag and wimp, so he's not that exciting. The brunette's Clyde. He's a big player, has a new girlfriend every week. Stay away from him, cause he's a total douche. Same with Token, the black kid. He's totally rich. The crippled one with crutches is Jimmy. He's pretty cool, pretty funny, but he's still a retard. And the one in the wheelchair is Timmy. He's _actually_ retarded, so yeah. That's them. There's a few others from South Park, but they're not anything special."

"Cool… where's the teacher gone?"

"Probably to the bathroom, since pregnant women pee _way_ more than normal women."

Everyone stared at Kenny.

"Whatever you say Kenny." Stan said.

"Hey fellas!" Everyone looked from Kenny to the new voice.

"Butters, what do you want?"

"Well, gee Eric, I just wanted to say hi to my buddies!"

"Butters, we're not your buddies. Not get out of here!"

"Oh, well, alright then…" Butters quickly walked back to his table. Just as Butters sat down, the teacher hobbled in.

"Sorry children, I needed to go to the bathroom. Did you know that pregnant women need to pee way more than normal women do?"

"I _cough_ told _cough _you _cough_ so." The boys all glared at Kenny. The day went on normally. Craig made friends with nearly every boy in the class. He particularly liked Clyde, Token, Kenny and Stan. The day was soon over and everyone was heading home.

"Bye Craig!" Craig waved goodbye his new friends.

"Bye EMO!" Cartman used his knew nickname for Craig, which earned him the bird.

Craig went to pick up his little sister from her kinder garden class. The kinder garden area was very colourful and full of little kids walking with their parents. Not seeing his sister anywhere, he walked up to someone who looked like a teacher.

"Hey."

"Oh, can I help you?"

"Are you a teacher?"

"Why yes I am."

"I'm here to pick up my sister Ruby."

"Oh, hello, you must be Craig. She's waiting for you in the classroom. She… she didn't do very well today, so she's a bit down. The classroom's over there." The woman pointed to a door that was about 20ft away from where they were standing. Craig walked over and opened the door. The teacher watched him sadly.

Ruby was sitting in a dark corner of the room colouring in her colouring book. She was so engrossed in colouring perfectly; she didn't even notice her brother stand beside her.

"Ruby." She jumped and looked up. "What happened?" She glared and flipped him off.

"Right back atcha." He flipped her off back. "Come on, we need to go home."

Craig grabbed her hand and took her out of the room. After glaring at his sister's teacher, Craig dragged Ruby away. The walk home was about three miles. Since Craig had memorised the way to and from school in the car, his parents said they trusted him to bring Ruby home every day, since they were both working and had no time to pick them up.

When the siblings got home, Ruby immediately ran to her room and slammed the door. Craig sighed.

"Stupid little bitch." He had homework, but didn't really feel like doing it right then. Bored out of his mind, Craig came to a conclusion that the only thing to do to pass time was unpack the rest of his stuff. Just as he'd finished, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Craig!"

"Kenny, how the hell did you get my number?"

"I have my sources…"

"Do you stalk people?"

"No, I'm just smart."

"…You scare me."

"I know. Say hi to Stripe for me will you? Bye!" before Craig could say anything, he hung up. Craig was taken aback. How the hell did Kenny know his number? On top of that how did he know he had a guinea pig, _and_ know the guinea pig's name? That was just downright creepy.

"KIDS! WE'RE HOME!" Craig heard his dad yell. Fuck. They were home.

"Craig, sweetie, how was school?"

"Like you give a shit mom." He pushed his mother out of his bedroom. Downstairs, he heard his dad and Ruby yelling at each other.

"I wish I could just have a normal, boring life." Craig went up to his desk and sat down. He might as well do his homework. As he worked on his math homework, he spotted a note on his desk.

It said 'Hi'. The writing was messy, like it was rushed, and the letters weren't written very well. Whoever wrote it wasn't very experienced when it came to writing. Who did Craig know that wasn't good at writing?

Ruby.

The Tucker family ate dinner in silence. They were all somehow pissed at each other. Craig was pissed at Ruby for messing with his stuff. Ruby was pissed at her father for their argument earlier. Their dad was pissed at their mom for not walking them to their classes. And their mom was pissed at Craig for kicking her so rudely out of his room.

Ruby looked up cautiously, to see her brother glaring at her.

"Dad."

"What Craig?"

"Did you know, in her free time…" Craig still kept his eyes on Ruby. "Ruby likes to use my stuff to write me notes." Ruby's jaw dropped open. Mrs Tucker looked up.

"Ruby, leave your brother and his stuff alone." Thomas Tucker said.

"But I didn't do it!"

"Ruby, don't be dumb, who else has bad hand writing in this house!"

"Leave your sister alone, Craig. She's had a bad day. She didn't even make any friends!"

"What! How could you not tell me about this!"

"Mommy doesn't have to tell you anything dad! It's my life; you don't have to know all of it!" (She's talking like that cause she's only five.)

"Shut up Ruby!" Craig shouted.

"Leave your sister alone Craig!"

"He can say what he wants!" Thomas shouted.

"No one cares dad!" Ruby glared at him.

"Screw you, Ruby!"

"CRAIG, FOR THE LAST TIME, LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE!"

"LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!"

"SHUT UP, DAD!" Ruby lost her temper.

"FUCK YOU RUBY!" Craig swore.

"CRAIG, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" his mom finally snapped.

"HONEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO TALK, DAD!" Craig sighed, knowing this argument was going nowhere, left the room. In a way, he knew Ruby wasn't lying about the note. But, if she didn't write it, who did? Craig suddenly got an idea. Running to his room, he grabbed his phone.

"…Hello?" the voice sounded groggy.

"Hey Ken. Sorry if I woke you, but I need a favour."

"…What is it Craig?"

"Do you have a video camera?"

"No, but Cartman does. Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Could you give me his number?"

"Sure, I'll text you." Craig's phone rang a few minutes later, with Cartman's number in the text. Craig dialled it.

"What!"

"Cartman…"

"Craig! How the fuck did you get my number?"

"From Kenny. Now listen, I need your video camera."

"Are you seriously! I'm not gonna give it to you this time of night!"

"I'll piss off Kyle for you tomorrow."

"…Done. Where do you live?" Craig told Cartman his address and then hung up. Craig grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote on it; 'Who the hell are you?'.

Cartman arrived about 15 minutes later. He glared at Craig and handed him the camera.

"Why do you need this anyway?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Well fine then. I'm leaving."

"Wait, where do you live?"

"About a quarter of a mile down the road from you."

"A quarter of a mile and it took you 15 minutes to get here."

"I couldn't see well in the dark ok! Now, screw you, I'm going home." Cartman walked out of the house. Craig flipped him off.

Craig struggled to switch the camera on, since he wasn't very good with electronics, but finally managed. He'd left a pen and some notebook paper for, whoever was leaving him notes, to write on. Just as he'd set the camera so there was a perfect view of his desk, Ruby decided to be a bitch and scare the crap out of him.

"Craig."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jesus Ruby, don't do that!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Why should I tell a little brat like you?" Ruby smiled.

"Face it, Big Brother, we're siblings. We _can't_ keep secrets from each other."

"Bullshit."

"Fine then, don't tell me." She flipped him off and walked out of the room.

Craig stared after her for a second, shook his head, and went to bed.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Craig's turned off his alarm clock and stretched. Second day living in Australia. Damn. Craig remembered the video camera. He reversed the tape and put it 50 times as fast as normal. When it reached about midnight he put it on normal speed. What he saw shocked him. The pen… lifted up on its own, then it… it started writing on the paper. When it had done writing, it put the pen down. That was it. All that happened.

Craig rushed to his desk to see what the note said. Under where he had written 'Who the hell are you?' it had written, in messy writing 'Tweek Tweak.'

Holy crap.


	2. Notes

A week passed. Craig never mentioned the name to anyone. Nor did he tell anyone about the notes he received. School was ok. Craig was friends with all the boys, but he preferred to hang out with Token and Clyde. He was still vaguely friends with the boys. The boys being Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, but Craig wasn't as close to them as he was before. He'd also taken a liking to Butters, who was a great friend when needed, but Butters still naturally pissed him off, what with his personality.

One day, Cartman, Craig and Kyle were walking home together, since they all lived pretty close to each other. Ruby had fallen asleep. Craig had noticed she was tired so he had offered her a piggy back ride. Cartman had thought it was corny, but Craig just flipped him off.

As they were walking, Craig noticed a girl about the age of four crying in the middle of the sidewalk, about twenty feet away from them.

"Dude, do you think she's ok?"

"Ruby's fine Craig, she just fell asleep." Kyle smiled at him reassuringly.

"No, not Ruby, the girl over there." Craig pointed ahead of them. Cartman shielded his eyes from the sunset and peered ahead.

"What the hell you talking about, Craig?" Cartman said. Kyle looked at Craig inquiringly.

"You guys blind? She right here!" Craig walked up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She ignored him and kept crying.

"Craig, are you crazy? There's no one there." Kyle looked at Craig like he was a nut.

"She's right beside me! How can you not see her?" Craig watched as Kyle walked up to the girl.

"Dude there's no one here, see?" Craig watched in amazement as Kyle's hand waved right through the girl.

"Ok there's no girl. Can we move on please! My mom's getting KFC for dinner and I don't want it to get cold!" Cartman started to walk away.

"You and your KFC, Fatass!"

"Shut up, Jew!" Craig smiled at their bickering. It was funny how much they could insult each other, but still remained friends.

Craig couldn't help but wonder about the little girl that he had seen crying. Why hadn't his friends been able to see her? And most of all, how the HELL did Kyle's hand magically go through her? It was scary how Craig could feel the girl and Kyle couldn't, let alone see her.

The trio got to the end of the street that was facing the beach, said their goodbyes to each other, and started walking to their houses, Craig going to the left, Kyle and Cartman going to the right. Kyle and Cartman only lived about five houses away from each other apparently. Stan lived the opposite way from the beach, in a small neighbourhood. It was the same with Clyde, Pip, Jimmy, Timmy, Kevin, Jason, Francis, and almost all the other kids in their class. Like Craig, Kyle, and Cartman, Butters lived in a beach house, but it wasn't as large as the other neighbouring beach houses. Token lived in the biggest beach house of them all, since he was the richest kid in school. Kenny lived in a small house in a crappy neighbourhood since he was so poor. The house was apparently only a mile from Butters' house, so they often hung out together.

As Craig approached his house, he heard yelling inside it. His parents were fighting again. Damn. The yelling was _so_ loud, it had woken Ruby up. She started to shake, still on Craig's back. Craig sighed. Though he never had before, he felt sorry for his younger sister. He had forgotten she was only five. Not to mention that she hadn't been doing well at school. Just the other day, he'd caught a few small children bullying her in the playground. He'd taken her away and asked what happened, but, naturally, she'd just flipped him off.

As the yelling got even louder, Craig decided it was best not to go in. His sister didn't need that right now, with all the trouble she was going through. A five year old couldn't handle that kind of stress. Even though he badly wanted to go in and leave a note for Tweek, he put Ruby down, grabbed her hand, and walked her down to the beach. Tweek and Craig had been leaving each other notes on a regular basis. As soon as Craig got up, he would write a note, and by the time he got home from school, there would be a reply. He would write another note just before bed, and when he woke up, there was a new reply.

Craig and Ruby stepped onto the warm sand.

"Craig, why are we here? We should he home, because school's finished."

"Cause… cause mom and dad are mad at each other."

"Oh." The two walked on the beach in silence, not sure what to do, since they'd never been to the beach before.

"Craig?"

"…Yup?"

"Why do mommy and daddy fight so much?" Craig struggled to come up with a reply.

"Because… they get mad at each other."

"But why?"

"They don't agree about lots of things."

"That doesn't mean they have to get mad. Why don't you like them, Craig?"

"Because they don't love us."

"Of course they do!"

"If they really loved us, we wouldn't all fight all the time, they'd pay attention to us, and they wouldn't argue in front of their own children!"

"But… they're mommy and daddy. Mommys and daddys are meant to love their children."

"Ruby, not all parents are like that. Some parents don't care about their children at all."

"Why's that?"

"They just don't love them."

"Why?"

"That's just how the world works."

Craig and Ruby went back to their house at about 6.00, making it that they spent about an hour and a half at the beach. Their parents barely noticed that they were almost two hours late arriving home from school; they were too busy being pissed and glaring at each other. Ruby went and sulked in her room, as per usual, while Craig went his room and did his homework. Since life was so crappy in Australia, he might as well have made the most of his grades.

Dinner was actually very awkward. Ruby hadn't said a word to anyone since Craig told her about the true facts of parents, and their mom and dad were too pissed at each other, that they hadn't said anything to their children all day. Craig finally lost his patience with Ruby being depressed.

"Dad."

"What."

"Ruby isn't happy here."

"Craig, we know being in a new school is hard, but dragging your sister into it isn't going to help."

"I'm serious, she's getting depressed."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You're her _father_. You should _know_ what to do!" Thomas flipped him off.

"Just leave me alone, Craig. I can't deal with your shit right now."

Craig frowned, stood up, went to his room, and slammed the door as hard as he could. He didn't know what to do. He'd done his homework, Clyde, Token, Stan, Kyle, Butters and Kenny were probably asleep, Cartman was still probably stuffing himself with KFC, and Stripe was busy eating.

Craig remembered Tweek. He wasn't exactly sure what Tweek _was_ yet, but he thought that he was most likely a ghost of some sort. He felt a bit stupid, but Craig thought he should at least _try_ to talk to Tweek.

"Hey Tweek. Yeah, so this is the first time I've ever talked to you out loud, but I needed someone to talk to. I've been so stressed lately, what with the moving and the new school. What shocks me a lot is that I'm actually concerned about my sister. Yeah, weird right, but I can't help but feel sorry for her. I was so fortunate to make so many friends, but she's got no one. That's what bugs me a lot. My parents aren't helping at all. It must suck for you to hear them fighting all the time…I wish I could see you, or at least know who and what you are…"

Craig sat on his bed, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he couldn't help but feel sad, for the first time in his life. He sat on his bed for about five minutes, trying not to cry. He glanced at his desk, thinking that Tweek never existed, that all the notes were just a prank by someone, that he'd just opened his heart to nothing but air. But then, in broad daylight, right in front of Craig, his pen lifted up and started writing on his notebook. When the pen had stopped writing, and resumed its original place on the desk, Craig got up and went to see what had been written.

The note said 'Craig, if you want to know who I am, you should go ask your teacher.'

"Hey, Mrs Apples?"

"Yes, Craig?"

"I wanted to ask you a historical question." Craig wasn't stupid. He knew Tweek had lived a _long_ time ago.

"Well, what is it, Craig?"

"Who's Tweek Tweak?" The teacher stiffened. Craig immediately knew he'd said something wrong.

"W-where did you hear about him?"

"Not important. So who is he?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see Craig, in the 1800s, your house was a coffee shop run by a man named Richard Tweak. He was the father of Tweek Tweak. Tweek was apparently mentally ill, so he was locked in the attic. You see, in those days, they didn't have asylums or anything for insane people like we do today, so people with mental disabilities were locked in attics of their home. Tweek was one of them."

"You mean Tweek was insane?"

"That's the thing Craig, Tweek _wasn't_ insane. He was just very nervous and twitchy because of all the coffee he consumed. He acted crazy a lot due to the overdose of caffeine. His father thought he was crazy though, so of course, they locked him in the attic. Tweek couldn't understand why he was locked in there. I don't know much about the details, but one day I guess he just lost his will to live."

"You mean he killed himself!"

"Yes. I'm not sure how, but I think he slit his wrists…Craig, where are you going! It's the middle of lunchtime, you can't leave school!"

Craig ran home as fast as he possibly could. While he was running out of the school gates, Kenny and Kyle decided they were sick of school too and decided to join him. They ran for about a mile before stopping. The heat of the hot summer day got to them. They started laughing as they realized what they had just done.

"Oh my God, my mom's gonna kill me!" Kyle laughed nervously.

As they were walking, Craig once again saw the small little girl crying in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Kyle, I swear to god, it's that girl again." Craig pointed ahead.

"Oh, not this bullshit again, Craig!"

"Seriously, she's right there!" Craig ran up to the crying girl and picked her up.

"I'm holding her right now! She's in my arms!"

"Craig, stop being an idiot." Kyle shook his head.

"Kyle, I can see her as well. It's a little girl, Craig's holding her. Are you blind or something?" Kenny walked up to Craig and put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"So you've got Kenny in on this too, Craig. Well, you guys can be idiots if you want, but I'm telling you there's NOT a girl there!" Craig watched with interest as Kenny's eyes widened in shock as Kyle's hand, once again, waved through the girl.

"See? No one there." Kyle shook his head smugly and walked away, leaving Kenny sanding with Craig in utter confusion.

"Craig… explain to me how the hell we could see her and Kyle couldn't, AND EXPLAIN HOW KYLE'S HAND JUST WENT THROUGH HER! EXPLAIN IT TO ME CRAIG!"

"Kenny, calm down. I'm just as confused as you are." Craig put the creepy girl down and looked at her. He decided to try and communicate with her.

"You okay?" she didn't answer. She didn't even look like she knew he was there.

"Hey, you alright!" He shook her roughly, while Kenny watched quietly.

"Seriously, I've seen you crying twice now. Is something going on at home, or at school, or… answer me!" Craig lost his patience with her and started yelling. Craig's yelling was soon put to a stop when Kenny put a hand on his shoulder. Craig looked at Kenny questioningly.

"Craig, she can't hear you. No matter how much you talk to her, she's not gonna stop crying."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out!" Kenny smiled and shook his head, making Craig look like an absolute idiot.

"Kenny… what's going on?"

"Dude, I think she's a ghost."

"Craig? Craig, what are you doing?" Ruby knocked on her brother's door. There was no answer.

"Craig, I heard you ran out of school. Mommy and daddy are going to be mad, because you left me at school alone. Butters was nice enough to walk me home. He's sooooo nice." Silence. Ruby frowned and opened the door Craig's room.

It was completely dark inside, since Craig had closed the curtains. The whole room was a mess, like Craig had thrown everything around. She looked around for Craig, but couldn't see him. She noticed a bunch of notes on the floor. She picked one up, concentrating hard on her reading.

'Hi.' It said. She read the next one.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Tweek Tweak.'

'What kind of name is that?'

'What kind of name is Craig Tucker?'

'Touché.'

'What does that mean?'

'It's hard to explain.'

'Oh. I hear your parents a lot.'

'You mean you hear them fighting?'

'Yes. Why do you think they fight?'

'Cause they hate each other.'

'It's crazy. Married people are supposed to love each other.'

'That's not the case here.'

'I suppose. How old are you Craig?'

'I'm 8. You?'

'I can't tell you. I'm not allowed. In fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you…'

'Why's that?'

'I can't tell you that either.'

'You like my guinea pig?'

'Your what?'

'The animal in that cage near my desk.'

'I think he's cute. Does he have a name?'

'Stripe.'

'Oh. Do you like him a lot?'

'He's my best friend.'

'Do you have other friends?'

'Yeah, lots. They're all pretty cool, but I don't really talk to them outside of school.'

'I never went to school.'

'Why not?' that was all the notes. She wondered who this 'Tweek' was. Ruby continued looking for her brother.

"Craig, it's your sister, Ruby, where are you…?" she heard some shuffling coming from the closet. Her hand shakily went up and opened the door. Craig was sitting there crying, holding something in his hands.

"Craig? Craig what happened?" Craig just shook his head and held out something. Ruby's eyes glided over to the thing in his hands. It was Stripe.

"Is Stripe ok? … Is he Craig?" Craig stopped crying and shakily spoke.

"Ruby… Stripe's dead."

It had taken two weeks for Craig to come out of his room after Stripe's death. Ruby had given him food, since their parents were still too busy to care what their kids were up to. After a week of Craig's absence, Butters, Pip, Clyde and Token had come to visit. Craig had refused to speak to them, but he asked Ruby to thank them for coming to check on him. The next day, the boys (Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny) had come to check on him.

Since Kenny was able to see ghosts just like Craig was, Craig had only spoken to Kenny. He'd asked Kenny if he'd seen the little girl again, and Kenny said he had. Kenny also informed Craig that he saw ghosts on a daily basis, and that he thought Tweek was a ghost as well. After the boys left, Craig wondered about something. Tweek was definitely a ghost, and Craig was definitely able to see ghosts. But if Tweek was a ghost, why couldn't Craig see Tweek?

Getting out of bed, Craig wrote Tweek a note.

'Tweek, I'm a medium **(1)**, but then, why the hell can't I see you?' Craig sighed and went back to bed, knowing that Tweek wasn't going to reply for a while. To his amazement, his pen lifted up and started writing straight away. When Tweek had finished writing, Craig went to see the note.

'You could see me. I just don't allow you to. You could feel and hear me as well.' Craig angrily wrote a reply.

'Then why don't you just talk to me normally!' Craig watched the pen write.

'Because he'll notice.'

'Who'll notice?'

'I might as well tell you. Listen Craig, this house is haunted by not only me, but by a demon.'

'…you're kidding right?'

'No, Craig, I'm serious! If he finds out I've been communicating with you he'll make your life hell, even worse than now.'

'Wait, what's the demon done to me before?'

'You haven't realized by now?'

'What?'

'How the demon made a negative energy go around the house. That's why your parents are fighting so much and why Ruby's so depressed.'

'Then why haven't I been affected?'

'You have, but not in your room. I put lots of positive energy in your room without the demon noticing, so you're never too upset in your room.' Craig remembered how he'd argued with his family at the dinner table, and how calm he'd felt when he entered his room.

'Why'd you do that for me?' Tweek took a while to reply.

'Because you're my friend.'

**(1)= In case you didn't know, a medium is someone who can see ghosts, demons etc.**


	3. Extermination

Craig stiffened. _Tweek's my… friend?_ He shook his head and wrote a note.

'Dude, we need to do something about this demon.'

'No Craig! You'll just make him angry!' Craig didn't bother to write a note this time.

"Screw that Tweek. I'm gonna do something about that thing. I don't give a shit if it's dangerous. If it means finally seeing you face to face, I'll do anything. Besides, since Stripe's gone, you're the only person I can talk to." Craig smiled and left the room, leaving Tweek speechless, even though he wasn't visible at the moment.

As soon as she heard Craig's door open above her room, Ruby rushed to finally see her brother. She was off sick from school that day.

"Craig! You're outside!" he stared at her and patted her head.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you, Ruby. I'm fine now." He started to walk away, but his sister grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Craig, who's Tweek?" Craig sighed.

"I think its best you don't know, Rub-

"I read the notes." Craig turned around and looked at her.

"You did?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, he's… he's my friend."

"It's…" Ruby's five year old mind struggled to find a word "It's weirder than that."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, he said that he couldn't tell you stuff cause he wasn't allowed, and he said he hears mommy and daddy fighting, even though he doesn't live here. That's what's weird."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Tweek's a ghost."

"…A ghost?"

"Yeah. I can see ghosts, but I can't see Tweek, so I'm gonna go find a way to see him."

"Oh…ok. Do you think…I can see ghosts?"

"I'm not sure, Ruby. Look, I gotta go." He walked out of his house. Craig walked to school, watching adults stare at him for being outside of school at this time of day. As he arrived, school was just ending. Perfect timing. He walked up to Kenny, who he really needed to talk to.

"Crai-

Craig covered Kenny's mouth with his hand to prevent him shouting out and dragged Kenny away. Once they were on the other side of school, where it was quiet, he finally let go of Kenny.

"Dude, what the hell!"

"Sorry, just really needed to talk to you without being mobbed by everyone."

"What did you want to talk 'bout?"

"This is gonna sound really weird."

"Go on." Kenny was used to weirdness, what with all the dying he went through.

"Well… you know 'bout Tweek?" Kenny nodded.

"You see… he leaves me notes."

"Can you see him?"

"No… that's the problem. You see, for almost a month, we've been communicating by leaving each other notes, and, well, we've sorta become friends."

"…friends with a ghost?" Kenny looked at Craig intently.

"…Yes. And you see, I want to meet him face to face, and well, I can't see him."

"Why not? He's a ghost, right? You should be able to see him."

"Well, he hasn't given me any specific details, but he said that there's a demon haunting my house…" Kenny's eyes widened. "And he doesn't let Tweek do anything. Tweek isn't even supposed to be writing notes to me. On top of all that, the demons put negative energy around my house, so my family is suffering as well. So, Kenny, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Getting rid of the demon."

"You sure you want to do this?" Kenny asked as he and Craig stood in front of a house.

"Dude, you said this woman was physique. If she can get the demon out of my house, and get Tweek visible, then I'm gonna do it. If you're too chicken, you can leave." Kenny smiled.

"In your dreams, Craig." Craig smiled back and knocked on the large wooden door. They waited for about 20 seconds but no one came. Just as Craig was raising his hand to knock a second time, the door opened. Kenny and Craig braced themselves for what they were about to lay eyes on. This woman was physique after all.

The woman was very old. That's the first thing both of the boys noticed about the woman.

"What do you two boys want?" she asked. She had a croaky, old voice. Figures.

"Well, we heard that you exterminate demons."

"I do. Please come in." the woman led the two boys to her living room. As they walked there, Craig and Kenny stared at all the things in her house. There was jewellery hanging from the ceiling and dream catchers on the walls which were painted all kinds of different colours.

They all sat at a table. The woman spoke.

"So what's the problem?" Craig hesitated and glanced at Kenny, who smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well, my house is haunted… by a demon… and I sorta need you to get rid of it."

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll just need your address…" she passed him a pen and paper. Craig wrote down his address.

"So when are you gonna do it?"

"This evening. It's best to do it when dark." Kenny noticed something.

"Wait, aren't you going to charge him? Surely this can't be free."

"No charges, since you boys are so young."

"Hey we're not young! We're _eight_!" Craig and the woman stared at Kenny.

"Ok, let's get this shit over with." Craig helped the frail old woman into the house. Ruby was walking by when they came in. She stared for a second, then shook her head and walked away. Craig flipped her off for staring.

"So what do we do?" Craig asked, looking at the woman.

"We need to get to where the demon is. So where is it?"

"Uh… all over the house."

"The _energy_ is all over the house. Not the actual demon."

"I'll have to ask Tweek then…"

"Who?" Craig sighed, not really in the mood for an explanation.

"Tweek. You can see ghosts right? Well, I think I can too. Tweek's a ghost in this house."

"Oh… I see. Well, you should go and ask him. I'll wait here." Craig nodded and ran to his room.

"Tweek, listen, where's the demon right now?" Craig watched the pen and paper on his desk, expecting Tweek to write immediately, since it was an emergency. Nothing happened.

"Tweek, seriously, this is an emergency." Still nothing. Craig started to get angry.

"Tweek!" The pen finally lifted up and wrote a note.

'Craig, I told you you'd make him angry.' Craig frowned as he read the note.

"Well I had to do something!"

'Don't speak so loud! If he sees or hears me talking to you, he'll kill you!'

"Tweek, its fine. I've got this crazy old woman to come and get rid of him."

'Craig, I swear to God, it won't work.'

"It _will_ work. Now tell me where that goddamn thing is." Tweek took about 30 seconds to reply.

'He's heard you…' Craig's eyes widened. Almost immediately after he'd read it, everything in his room started shaking. Craig, for once, got scared. One of the pencils on his desk flew and almost slashed him across the face. Craig screamed as everything started flying around.

"Craig what's going o-

A book hit Ruby right in the face, knocking her out.

"Ruby!" Craig tried to get to his sister, but couldn't due to all the things flying at him. Suddenly, after about two minutes, everything stopped moving, and dropped to the ground. Craig looked to the door and saw the freaky old woman holding something in her hands and chanting. Taking his eyes off her, he ran to the aid of his sister.

"Ruby, you ok?" He shook her. It was no use. She was knocked out cold.

"Are _you_ ok?" the woman slowly walked to Craig, looking around cautiously.

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked out. What happened?"

"The demon was very angry. I think he was trying to kill you." Craig immediately regretted not listening to what Tweek had said.

"Why did it stop so suddenly?"

"I exterminated the demon. It was hard, but I did it. I-I have to go now." The lady went out as fast as possible, scared out of her wits.

"But if it's gone, then…" Craig frantically searched around the room.

"Tweek! Tweek, where are you? Its ok, he's gone! You can show yourself!" Craig eyes scanned the room at least five times.

"Tweek…?" Craig looked down almost sadly. There was no longer any danger, but Tweek was still too scared to show himself.

"Dude…" Craig looked up, to see Kenny standing in the doorway.

"Kenny… what are you doing here."

"You… you called me didn't you?"

"What?"

"I was at home, minding my own damn business, then my phone ringed. I saw the call was from you, then I answered it…all I heard was things being knocked around, like the phone was being thrown through the air… then I heard you yell in the background 'Ruby'. I thought something was wrong, so I rushed over." Kenny eyed the unconscious five year old on the floor. "So what the hell happened?"

"…Well, to put it bluntly, the demon caught me and Tweek talking, got pissed, and started throwing stuff around the room. Ruby came to see what was going on and got knocked out by a book flying in the air. That creepy lady then got rid of the demon before it could do anymore damage." Kenny stared for a second, then nodded slowly.

Craig noticed something weird.

"Kenny… how did you get here so fast? You live one mile from Butters, which is like five miles away."

"Not important. So where's Tweek? Shouldn't we be able to see him, now that the demons gone?"

"He… still doesn't want to show himself… after all I've done… he still doesn't want to show himself…" Craig raised his hands to his face and started crying. All the sadness that had been bottled up inside Craig his entire life finally came out. Kenny watched him for a few minutes, not used to an emotional Craig. Once Craig had finished crying, and was just sniffling a bit, Kenny spoke.

"Craig, imagine it from Tweek's point of view. You're like five years old, the same age as Ruby. Your parents very suddenly lock you in an attic, thinking you were insane, you're addicted to coffee, and you can't get any. I mean, come on, how would you feel if you had to live in an attic, and never be able to see anyone? And then, you eventually lose the will to live and kill yourself. Then after like two hundred years of being a ghost by yourself, living with a freaky demon, some family moves in, and you decide to be polite and leave the boy in this room a note. He actually replies, so you two talk with notes. Then he starts to speak to you out loud, but you still write him notes because you're too scared the demon will notice you if you speak. Then the demons gone and the boy wants you to show yourself. After two hundred years of being alone, would you honestly do that Craig?"

Craig thought for a moment, then looked down in shame. Kenny was right. He'd never imagined life _and_ death from Tweek's point of view. He'd just come here, communicated to Tweek, and suddenly expected Tweek to be brave enough to show himself. Craig, for once, felt guilty for how selfish he'd been.

Craig walked Kenny home, even though it was far. It was the first time he'd seen Kenny's house. It was small, like Cartman had said earlier, but there was something unexpected. It was just plain unliveable. Craig had known Kenny was poor, but not _that _poor. Craig had heard Kenny's parents yelling at each other inside. Kenny had seen his face and explained.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're both alcoholics." He waved and went in, leaving Craig speechless.

As he arrived back at his house, Craig noticed something. It was dusk, but there was someone standing on the edge of the road in front of Craig's house, looking at the beach. He seemed to be in a daze. Craig assumed he was a ghost since he wasn't in Craig's school and wasn't taking notice of anything around him. Craig walked up to the boy and spoke to him, curious to find out who he was.

"Hey." The boy didn't answer.

"You alright?" Still no answer. Craig was beginning to think this boy was like that little girl, unable to talk.

"Hey!" he snapped his fingers in front of the boy.

"GAH! Craig! Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!" the boy shook while looking at Craig. Craig was confused how the boy had knowledge of his name.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Craig asked in his dull voice. The boy looked down.

"Well, uh … you see…" Craig looked at the boy for a second, and then spoke.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Y-y-yes… I am…" Craig didn't answer, but just stared at the boy, taking in his appearance. The boy had really messy blond hair and brown eyes. He shook a lot, and twitched every few seconds. He was wearing a pale dark green shirt. Some of the buttons were buttoned incorrectly. He was also wearing dark blue pan-

"C-Craig?" Craig's thought were interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"C-could you d-do me a favour?" Craig nodded.

"Do you t-think you could get me some c-c-coffee?" Craig's eyes widened.

"…Tweek…is that you?"

**A/N: In case you were wondering, it was Tweek who dialled Craig's phone to Kenny's number. And yay! Tweek finally appeared in person. I might make the demon come back later. I Dunno. If you have any ideas or requests let me know. :D**


	4. Marjorine

"…Tweek…is that you?" the boy didn't reply straight away. After a couple of minutes, he slowly nodded.

"Tweek! I can…I can see you!" Craig grabbed Tweek's shoulders and smiled widely.

"Y-yeah. I finally decided to show myself." Tweek smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"A-aren't you a little disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Well… because of m-me."

"What's wrong with _you_? I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to look like this, but that doesn't mean I'm not impressed."

"You're impressed?"

"How could I not be? I mean, look at you! You're awesome!" Tweek's eyes widened. Words couldn't describe how happy Tweek was when Craig said that.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, smiling at each other. Their special moment was interrupted by a certain little girl. Bitch in Craig's opinion.

"Craig, mommy and daddy said to stop staring at nothing and come in."

"Ruby, not now." Ruby stared at Tweek, who shifted uncomfortably at her gaze.

"Who's this? He's not in your class, is he?" Craig realized that she could see Tweek. So his sister was a medium too, huh?

"Wait, Ruby, you can see him?" Ruby nodded, still staring at Tweek curiously.

"Ruby, this is Tweek." Ruby's little eyes widened. She looked at her brother.

"You mean that ghost that was leaving you notes?" Craig nodded. Ruby looked from Craig to Tweek. She then screamed and ran into the house.

"What's with h-her?"

"She's probably freaked out that a ghost was standing right in front of her." Craig replied casually.

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's go." The two boys went inside.

For the next week, apart from school, Craig did almost nothing except spend time with Tweek. As soon as school would end, Craig would run and pick up Ruby, then they would both run as fast as they could home. Well, Craig did. Ruby was just dragged along.

One day, when Craig was in the middle of a conversation with Tweek, his phone rang loudly. Craig sighed and picked it up, sending an apologetic look to Tweek before answering.

"What?"

"CRAIG!"

"Kenny? What's wrong?"

"BUTTERS! IT'S BUTTERS!"

"What about him?"

"HE'S DEAD! WAAAHAHAHWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (A/N: He's crying, not laughing.) Craig held the phone from his ear so he wouldn't have to hear Kenny crying so loudly.

"Kenny, calm down. Now, what happened?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure why he did it, but he jumped from a building. I'm the one who found his suicide note."

"Well?"

"Well what!"

"What did it say?"

"This is stupid. I wanna talk to you in person." Craig glanced at Tweek.

"I'm sorta busy right now, Kenny."

"BUTTERS IS FUCKING DEAD YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A-

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Craig put the phone down and sighed.

"What's wrong, Craig?"

"One of my friends died. I have to go. See you later." Tweek gave Craig a small wave as he exited the room.

When Craig arrived at Kenny's house, it very quiet inside. His father opened the door for Craig. Craig decided it was best not to stare.

"Is Kenny ok?"

"I'm sorry… _who_ are you?"

"I'm Craig, a friend of Kenny's. Kenny told me to come here right away."

"Oh, sorry. Come in. Kenny's in his room. Can you try and convince him to come out?" Craig nodded and walked down the small hallway. He decided the room with a picture of a hot girl on the door was Kenny's. Trying to be polite, he knocked on the door.

"JUST COME IN, CRAIG!" Craig glared at the door and opened it. Kenny was sitting on his bed, looking more miserable than ever.

"Dude, you ok?"

"Butters is dead! Of _course_ I'm not ok!"

"Kenny, why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because… he's my friend."

"But, he's so annoying. It's _Butters_ for crying out loud!"

"Craig, how would you feel if Tweek died?"

"He is dead."

"I mean, if you could never see him again?"

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't like it, but I've still got other friends so-

"Stop being so selfish! Just go away! I called you here because I thought you'd be understanding, but you're not!"

Kenny pushed him out of the room. As Craig walked into the living room, toward the front door, Kenny's dad looked at him questioningly.

"Uh…sorry…but I think he doesn't wanna come out."

The next day at school, everyone had heard about Butters' death. Most people were unaffected by it, which pissed Kenny off a lot. Craig still couldn't understand why Kenny was so upset about the whole thing. He could've sworn he saw Kenny get hit by a car, but Kenny was sitting next to him right then, so that couldn't have happened. People couldn't come back to life, right? Right.

"Ok class, I know we're all very sad about Butters' death, but we have a new student. Please welcome, Marjorine." A small girl with blond hair walked in. She looked very nervous, was wearing weird clothes and had big green ribbons in her hair.

"Hello Marjorine. Well…don't you look…interesting. Let's see… ah, you can go and sit where Butters used to sit, across from Clyde. Clyde, raise your hand!" Clyde awkwardly raised his hand. Marjorine went over and sat at their table, still looking very nervous.

"So Marjorine, where you from?" The boys were walking with her, since all the girls thought she was too weird to hang out with.

"Oh, uh, New York." The boys all exchanged glances.

"O~k then. Why'd you come to Australia? We're here cause Stan decided to take a dump in the urinal." All the boys except Craig glared at Stan.

"Uh, well, my dad got a job here." Craig was itching to leave, not interested at all in the new girl.

"Everyone, I gotta go get a drink."

"Ok then." Everyone said to Craig (A/N:-_-'). Craig walked away quickly. As soon as he got to the other side of the building, near the bathrooms, he got out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tweek."

"Oh hey Craig!"

"God, I wish I could come home."

"No, you need your education."

"Yeah well, screw education."

"Explain why you're calling me?"

"Well-

"Hey Craig! Who you talking to?" Craig jumped and turned to see Marjorine standing there.

"Gotta go." Craig said to Tweek, then hung up.

"I was, uh, talking to my mom."

"Oh, gee Craig, I'm sorry I interrupted you." Craig glanced behind Marjorine.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're still at the field. I just had to go to the bathroom." Craig frowned.

"Marjorine, the girl's bathroom is on the other side of the school. The one here is the boy's bathroom."

Marjorine eyes widened. She looked down and bumped her fists together.

"Uh, well, uh…"

"Are you hiding something?"

"N-no!" Craig looked at Marjorine closely.

"You remind me a lot of someone…"

"O-oh, do I? W-well I gotta go!"

Marjorine started to run away, but Craig grabbed her and turned her around.

"Butters…you're Marjorine?"

**A/N: the next chap will have some hints of Bunny so if you don't like it, sorry. I'm really sorry if I'm being slow with the Creek, but remember they're only 8. XD.**


	5. Truth

"Butters, what the hell are you doing?" Butters didn't answer, just stood there in a crappy dress with a wig on, looking sheepish.

"Butters, it's fine, you can tell me."

"I… wanted to be a girl." He finally answered, looking down at the ground.

"And why the hell would you want to be a girl?" Butters took a while to answer.

"Do you swear on your life not to tell anyone?" Craig nodded.

"Well… you see… well, Kenny likes girls." Butters shrugged his shoulders and smiled sadly. The realization hit Craig like a brick.

"Butters… you like Kenny?"

"… Well, yeah, always have."

"I had no idea…"

"What am I gonna do now, Craig? I'm gonna look like an idiot now, for faking my own death, and all the kids will beat me up now that they've found out I'm queer."

"Don't worry Butters, I won't let them. Just put your wig back on. Come to my house after school, and we'll talk about this."

Butters hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Ok then, let's go."

"It's really nice of you to walk home with us Marjorine." Kyle smiled at 'Marjorine'. Cartman scowled.

"I can be nice at times too, Kahl."

"You? Be kind? That's bullshit Fatass." Cartman looked away. Craig sighed. Ruby had fallen asleep again and was REALLY heavy on his back.

"Man, my sister's so heavy."

"Then just leave her, Craig."

"See? I _knew_ you couldn't be kind, Fatass."

"Fuck off, Jew!"

Craig sighed at their bickering. 'Marjorine' looked at him and smiled reassuringly. Craig smiled back, barely. He looked back ahead and saw something. Crap.

"Oh no." Kyle stopped yelling at Cartman and looked at him.

"What, Craig?"

"You know what. I talk about her every day."

"Craig, just stop. I don't even want to hear it."

"It's that girl."

"Goddammit, Craig, there's no one there, for the millionth time!"

Craig smiled in amusement when he saw Kyle's pissed off face. He knew Kyle couldn't, and wouldn't ever be able to see the ghost of the girl, but it was fun to mess with him every day while they walked home.

"What are you fellas talking about?" Everyone turned to 'Marjorine'.

"Well, Marjorine, Craig here thinks there's a little girl crying in the middle of the side walk, and there _isn__'__t_, but he still claims it every fucking day. _That__'__s_ what we're talking about."

'Marjorine' looked ahead.

"But, gee, Kyle, I see her too. It's a little girl crying." Kyle and Cartman glared at Craig.

"Are you hiring her to play along?" Craig shook his head at Cartman.

"Great, first Kenny, now Marjorine. God, by the end of the year, the whole class except Cartman and I will be playing along!" Kyle walked away quickly, clearly annoyed, followed by Cartman, leaving Craig and Butters standing on their own.

"Hey, Craig, how come they couldn't see her?" Craig was actually a little shocked that _Butters_of all people, was a medium as well.

"Butters, I know this is a little shocking, but that's a ghost. You can _see_ ghosts." Butters stared at Craig.

"Seriously, Craig."

"Butters, I'm being serious. That girl's a ghost. You're a medium."

"Craig, do you think I'm just plain stupid?" Craig face palmed.

"Fine, don't believe me. Now let's go. I really wanna know why you're _cross__dressing_."

Butter glared at Craig, but nodded. The two boys started to walk towards the beach, glaring at each other occasionally.

Tweek jumped up when he heard the door to Craig's room opening. He was snooping through Craig's childhood pictures and didn't want to be caught. Tweek watched as Craig and a girl walked in.

"Hey Tweekers." Craig used the new nickname he'd made up.

"Hey Craig! Who's that?" Tweek hid the pictures behind his back.

"I'm Marjorine."

"Oh. Hi…Marjorine."

"He's a liar Tweek. It's just Butters."

"Butters?"

"Yeah, Butters." From the look on his face, Tweek was obviously confused, but decided it was best for everyone not to question the situation.

"So Butters, why did you do this again?"

"Because I, uh, I like Kenny, and well, Kenny's straight."

"How long you liked Kenny?"

"I told you, always have."

"You can't have _always_."

"Ok then, about since kinder garden."

"Oh… well, I don't think resorting to _pretending__to__kill__your__self_ is necessary."

"Well, what was I supposed to do!"

"You were _supposed_to tell Kenny how you feel, and then see how he reacts!"

"Well, gee Craig, how the heck was I supposed to know that!"

"Gee, I don't know Butters, _COMMON__SENSE_!"

"GAAAAAAAAH! Stop yelling! Both of you!" Tweek clamped his hands over his ears, shaking hysterically. Craig and Butters paused and looked at him.

"Sorry Tweek. I didn't mean to holler so much. This is all just so frustrating!" Butters put his head in his hands.

Tweek and Craig looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Butters, it'll be fine. If you want, I'll call Kenny and tell him what going on." Butter looked at Craig hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really."

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Craig flinched at how pissed Kenny sounded.

"Kenny, it's me."

"What, Craig?"

"Kenny, there's something I need to tell you. You may wanna sit down."

"OK… what?"

"You see…well… Butters isn't really dead. He's standing next to me right now."

"Craig, don't joke about stuff like that. He's dead, I saw his body."

"It was all fake! The 'body' that you saw was some dead pig that Butters threw off a building."

"Fine then, if he was alive, then why won't he talk to me himself?"

"I was getting to that. You see, Butters likes you. As in _like_ likes you."

"…_What_!"

"Well, putting it shortly, Butters likes you, but knows that you don't like him cause you're straight, pretended to kill himself, and came to school dressed as the new girl 'Marjorine', so that you'll think he's a girl and fall for him."

"So… so _Butters_ is Marjorine?"

"Yeah… Kenny, you there?" Craig heard a thud on the other end of the line.

"Kenny? Kenny!" Craig gave up and sighed, hanging up the phone.

"W-what happened?"

"He fainted."

"Oh hamburgers! I _knew_he didn't like me!"

"Hey, hey, he never said he didn't like you, he…just fainted, that's all."

"Yeah, that totally helps." Butters glared at him.

"Are you seriously still going to pretend to be Marjorine?"

"I just don't know how to explain I'm alive to everyone."

"Ah, Jesus." Craig and 'Marjorine' walked into the school grounds. People stared and whispered to their friends, thinking the two were dating. Of course they did.

"Dude, Craig, thank God. I was beginning to think you were gay!" Craig turned to see the boys (Plus Token and Clyde) walking over to him, Cartman and Clyde looking happy, Kyle, Stan and Token looking relieved, and Kenny looking…well, he was looking at the ground.

"Up yours, Cartman." Craig flipped him the bird. 'Marjorine' looked uncomfortable and started to walk away.

"Hey Marjorine, where you going?" Kyle asked, making everyone turn around and stare at 'her'.

"Oh, um, to the classroom. School's gonna start soon right?" Kyle stared at 'her'.

"Marjorine, school doesn't start till 8.30. We've still got twenty minutes." Everyone except Kenny and Craig stared at 'her'.

"Well, uh, I wanted to talk to the…the teacher."

"Oh… ok then." Everyone watched as 'she' walked away. Stan spoke.

"Craig, I don't know _what_ you see in her. You can do so much better." Cartman, for once, agreed with him.

"Yeah, Stan's right. Why are you even dating her?" Craig thought for a moment, then decided it was easiest to pretend they _were_ dating.

"Cause… cause I like her."

"Are you serious? Look at her! I mean, she's cool, but seriously, her looks are like 1/10." Craig glared at Clyde.

"Screw you, Clyde. Unlike you, I don't care what a girl looks like; I care about what's inside!"

All the boys stared at Craig.

"Ok, Craig. Jeez. You can be a total fag and be traditional, but I still like girls for their looks." Craig glared at Clyde for treating girls in that sort of way. There soon became an awkward silence between all the boys, even Stan and Kyle. Kenny finally looked up.

"So, Craig, Marjorine isn't very girly, is she? It's almost like she's a boy _cross__dressing_." Craig looked at Kenny, shocked.

"Kenny, a word." He grabbed Kenny before the others could ask questions, and ran way, leaving the rest of the boys standing there, confused. When the two boys were on the other side of the field, behind a tree, Craig finally let go of Kenny.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how much people are going tease Butters when they find out he's Marjorine?" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's his own fault that he faked his death and cross dressed, trying to be someone else. He deserves it."

"Kenny, don't be stupid. You _know_he did it all for you. Stop being a dick."

"Well, it was uncalled for. If he really liked me, then he could have just told me!"

"So what, he's supposed to walk up to you in front of everyone and tell you, who only has an eye for girls, that he's gay and he likes you, and he's supposed to expect everyone _not_ to bully him for the rest of his life?"

"Well, no. but he could have told me in private!" Craig thought about when he met Tweek for the first time, and how selfish he'd been from not imagining life from Tweek's point of view. He wasn't going to let Kenny make that mistake as well.

"Kenny, think about it from Butters' point of view. He's liked you since you were all little. Then he gets his heart broken by finding out that you're straight, so he decides he wants to be a girl, so he pretends to kill himself, then comes to school as a girl. Then I come and ruin everything by finding out his secret and messing up his plan. So I help him and call you, then you pretty much reject him, and now you COME AND BE A DICK AND TRY TO REVEAL HIS SECRET!"

Kenny looked down, like he's just realized something.

"Craig, I-

The two boys turned when they heard a bush rustle behind them, indicating that someone was hiding in it, eavesdropping. They stared at the person who emerged from the bush.

"…Kenny, Craig, what the _hell_ is going on!" Kenny and Craig stared at him fearfully. Craig spoke.

"Token, dude, we can explain."


	6. Drama

"Token, seriously, calm down." Kenny walked over to him and put his hands on Token's shoulders.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! MARJORINE'S FREAKING _BUTTERS_!"

"Does it really matter_ that_ much?" Token looked at Craig, who was glaring at him.

"Of course it matters! Butters is gay for Kenny!" Craig and Kenny froze at the way Token said it.

"Token…Token, are you a homophobe?" Token blinked.

"Well, yeah. What's wrong with it?" Craig shook his head at him while Kenny crossed his arms and glared.

"Dude, that's just not cool. You don't just think its ok to be a homophobe. Just don't, Token." Token looked at the two boys.

"Well…whatever, we need to tell everyone that Marjorine's Butters!"

"Did you even hear what I just said a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, so what? He'll be bullied. More laughs for us!" Token giggled. Kenny and Craig stared at him.

"Token, that's not cool."

"Come on, it'll be hilarious!" Kenny lost his temper and jumped Token. Craig immediately tried to pull him off.

"I hate you Token! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Craig struggled to hold Kenny back while Kenny punched Token. Craig saw the rest of the boys_ and _a few girls come running.

"Dude, what the fuck's going on!" Stan yelled.

"I'll explain later, just help me stop the fight!" Kyle and Cartman went over and tried to restrain Token, who was now fighting back, while Stan and Clyde helped Craig restrain Kenny, who was ready to kill.

"GUYS, I SWEAR TO GOD, LET ME GO!" Kenny started to hit all the people around him. Damn, he was pissed. Everyone except the boys, Craig and Clyde, stated cheering as the two boys beat each other up.

"Oh my God, the teacher's coming!" Some girl yelled. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at all the teachers walking over, even Token and Kenny. Cartman noticed the principal was coming too and whispered to Kyle.

"Oh Shit." Kyle cursed, making almost everyone stare.

"What the hell is going on here!" No one spoke, knowing the principal could be a very scary man when angry.

"Someone tell me! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Everyone flinched. Craig noticed a girl faint. Holy crap. Best to own up. Craig stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"…Kenny and Token were fighting. Literally." Mr Malcolm glared at the two boys who were fighting.

"You two, my office. Now!" Token and Kenny glared at each other and started to walk in the direction of his office.

"Come on everyone, to your classes, school was meant to start ten minutes ago." Everyone started to walk to their classes. Craig whole class looked at the ground, unsure what to say. Even Cartman, who was the evilest kid in the world, felt uncomfortable.

When all the children got to their classroom, 'Marjorine' was waiting outside, looking confused. As Butters saw the impassive faces of his classmates as they walked through the door, he knew something serious had happened. He opened his mouth to say something, but Craig shook his head at him, silently telling him to shut up, as he walked through the door.

"Craig, the curiosity is killing me, why were Token and Kenny fighting?" Craig sighed, making Ruby look up.

"Look Cartman, I can't tell you." Cartman frowned.

"Why the hell not!"

"Cause it's between me, Token, and Kenny." Kyle looked up.

"What the hell do you have to do with it?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you. Uh oh, ghost girl."

"Fuck off Craig."

"Yeah, yeah, you can't see her."

"Hey Marjorine, you ok? You haven't said anything at all." Kyle looked at Butters, concerned.

"…"

"She's fine guys, just a little depressed." Craig patted Butters' shoulder.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Like everyone in our class was depressed today, even the teacher. It totally sucked ass."

"Don't remind me, Cartman. Today was probably the worst day of my life."

"If you think it's bad for you, Kahl, think about how uncomfortable Kenny was. He didn't say a word all day."

"Yeah, I know. I feel kinda sorry for him. He seemed really upset. I can't believe how mad he was at Token. I've never seen him so pissed in my life, and I've known him since we were all babies."

"You guys have known each other since you were born?"

"Yeah, it's like we were magnets or something, you know? We were just automatically friends at day care. My mom was always at work, Kahl's mom and dad were always busy, Stan's mom had her hands full with Shelly and his dad was at work, and Kenny's mom was working and his dad was too drunk to take care of him. So we were all sent to day care when every day when we were babies, and we became friends. Oh the memories." Cartman closed his eyes and smiled, as well as Kyle.

Craig couldn't help but envy them, having such a strong friendship group. They all fought, especially Kyle and Cartman, but when it came to it, they were always there for each other. He'd never had a true friend like that. All his friends back a Denver wouldn't have given a shit if he died. The only true friend he could think of he had at the moment was Tweek, and Tweek was a ghost.

"Yeah and later in pre-school we met Butters. He was like the dumbest little kid." 'Marjorine' stiffened. Craig frowned at 'her' and spoke.

"So what did you guys think of Butters?" Kyle and Cartman paused, looking at each other.

"Well, I liked him. I mean, don't get me wrong, he could be annoying, but he was still a great friend. I remember when we were little in pre-school he gave me all his building blocks so I could make my tower bigger." Kyle smiled sadly.

"I thought he was ok." Kyle glared.

"Ok, he was pretty cool. It was like he was practically my sidekick. He always helped me with stuff. I was…I was so mean to him. I remember in second grade, some bully was beating him up, and when Butters came up to me crying… I laughed at him. I really… I actually really regret how cruel I was to him." Craig stared as Cartman blinked furiously, trying not to cry. Craig heard sniffling next to him and saw Butters crying. He wasn't that surprised.

All the boys stared as 'Marjorine' ran and stood in front of them. Craig's jaw dropped open as Butters pulled off his wig.

"!" Cartman screamed and held Kyle, who had a look of pure shock on his face, in front of him like a shield.

"Guys, calm down."

"CRAIG, IT'S BUTTERS! BUTTERS IS FUCKING BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Kyle realised what was going on and face palmed at Cartman.

"Cartman-

"KAHL, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"CARTMAN-

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE KAHL!"

"CARTMAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE. BUTTERS WAS NEVER DEAD, HE'S JUST CROSS DRESSING!"

"…What?"

"I-it's true, Eric. I faked my death and cross dressed as a girl, coming to school as the new girl 'Marjorine'." Butters smiled sheepishly. Craig smiled at how freaked out Kyle and Cartman looked.

Ruby had been staring at the boys the whole time, having no idea what was going on, since she was so young.

Tweek watched as Craig came through his bedroom door, with Butters looking annoyed, and two boys he didn't know. Before he could say anything, Craig put a finger to his lips and waved him away. Craig didn't want Tweek around, just in case he knocked something down or something, and scared Kyle and Cartman.

"Ok, we're here. Now will you tell us what the hell is going on!"

Butters looked at the floor, too embarrassed to explain. Tweek stared at him from where he was standing in the corner of the room. Craig sighed, for the millionth time that day, and started to explain.

"You guys promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes." – "Yes." Cartman and Kyle both said.

"Cross your heart?" Kyle crossed his hand over his heart. He then glared at Cartman.

"Ok, ok!" Cartman crossed his heart, looking annoyed.

"Ok, so Butters likes Kenny. _Like _likes him. And you should both know Kenny's straight as a line. So Butters pretended to kill himself, then came disguised as a girl, hoping Kenny would fall for him. Any questions?" Kyle and Cartman stared at him, trying to process the information in their heads.

"…So, does this have something to do with the fight between Token and Kenny?" Kyle asked. Butters looked up.

"Yeah, does it have anything to do with me?" Craig looked at Butters, Kyle, Cartman and Tweek, who looked especially curious.

"You all deserve to know the truth. Well, Kenny almost revealed Butters' secret, Cartman, Kyle, you were there, remember?" Kyle and Cartman slowly nodded. "So I went and talked with Kenny and pretty much talked about everything that's happened. Token was eavesdropping in a bush and came out. He said he was gonna tell everyone Butters' secret cause he was a homophobe. We tried to convince him that it was cruel, but he said he thought it would be funny. That's when Kenny jumped him."

"…Wow…"

"Way to start a lot of drama, Butters!" Cartman looked at Butters.

"I'm sorry, fellas! I never intended for all this to happen." Kyle's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYLE, WENDY BROKE UP WITH ME!" Kyle held the phone from his ear, so the whole room heard Stan's crying. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did…" Kyle muttered.

"What was that, Kyle?"

"Nothing Stan."

"Oh. Well, seriously, you need to get over here. MY DEAR GIRLFRIEND BROKE UP WITH ME! WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Kyle hung up and sent an apologetic look to everyone.

"Sorry dudes, Stan's being an idiot. Gotta go." He walked out of the room, nearly bumping into Tweek, who almost fell over. Craig noticed Cartman glaring at the door.

"You ok, Cartman?" Cartman jumped and looked at Craig.

"I'm fine, Emo!"

"Seem a little jealous."

"Shut up! I'm not jealous! I'm just annoyed cause Stan's such a pussy."

"Right." Craig looked at Tweek knowingly, who smiled.

"Oh fuck this. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman walked out and slammed the door, just about scaring the shit out of Tweek.

"GAAAAH!"

"Its fine, Tweek. You can talk to us now." Tweek sighed in relief and stepped forward.

"Kenny…fought Token." He said slowly.

"Yeah. I'm still pissed at him though, for almost blowing Butters' secret. I'm also really annoyed at him for fighting Token, starting all this freaking drama." Tweek blinked.

"Maybe there's a reason he jumped Token. Think about it." Craig sighed, feeling dumb. He'd been so busy telling Kenny Butters' point of view, that he'd forgotten about Kenny's.

"Not now, Tweekers." Butters stood up.

"I think it's time I go, fellas." Craig noticed something.

"Butters, where have you been staying?"

"Oh…at Pip's." Craig rolled his eyes. Of course it was Pip's. Pip was just about the kindest kid you'll ever meet.

"Well, I'll be going then." Butters gave a small wave to Tweek and walked out, making him the last guest to leave. Craig flopped on the bed.

"Jesus, this day has been crazy!" Tweek smiled shyly.

"I could tell, Craig."

"Good thing you're here."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you're my only true friend that I can trust and tell anything to."

"But… I'm a ghost."

"So? Why should that matter? That doesn't change who you are, and who you are is my only true friend."

It was that moment when Tweek Tweak fell in love with Craig Tucker.

**A/N: So yeah, the Creek's growing. I know this is dumb, but I was almost crying when I was writing the part where Kyle says that stuff about when they were all little. Lol, I'm such a baby. In case you noticed, I **_**did**_** put a hint of Kyman. I'm actually gonna add Kyman later, so sorry if you don't like it, but I'm putting it cause I don't like Style much. And I'm really sorry to Token fans that I made him look like an ass. Don't worry, I'll make him apologize later. ;D. Oh yeah, 2 updates in one day! XD.**


	7. Friendship

"Ok Tweek, I'm off to school." Craig put on his backpack.

"Bye Craig. Have a nice day!" Tweek waved to him as he walked out of his room. As soon as Craig left, Tweek sighed. It sucked that Craig had to go to school most of the time. Especially now that he'd fallen for Craig, it was hard not to be near him every day.

xXxXx

"Craig, I don't wanna go."

"Butters, grow up. If you're _still_ going to pretend to be Marjorine, at least show up to school."

"But I really don't wanna face Kenny. And what about Token?"

"Kenny's avoiding you anyway. And Token, well, I took care of him."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, let's just say that I convinced Tweek to go to his house and scare the crap out of him, then he left Token a note saying that if he ever did anything to you, he'd come and haunt him for the rest of his life."

"Wow, really? Thanks!" Craig paused outside the school gates, making Butters stop in confusion.

"Butters, everyone thinks we're dating. If you're gonna pretend to be a girl, then you have to play along. Hold my hand." Butters hesitated, then held Craig's hand. They then walked into the gates, making many people 'awwww' when they saw them.

"God, I feel like such a fag."

"Don't worry Craig; I won't be Marjorine for much longer."

"Bullshit, Butters. I know you're not gonna be brave enough to reveal yourself anytime soon." Butters glared. There was a flash. The two turned to see Clyde with a camera.

"Gotcha!" Clyde started to run in circles, giggling like an idiot.

"What the hell, Clyde?" Clyde stopped and his smile disappeared.

"Dude, you need to talk to Token. He's freaked out about something. He said like a ghost was after him or something. I'm really worried about him."

"Don't be such a fag, Clyde." Clyde blushed.

"Shut up, Craig!"

"Just stating facts. And why should _I _be the one to talk to him, anyway?"

"Cause your one of his best friends… to Kenny's dismay."

"How is Kenny anyway?"

"He still won't talk to anyone. It's getting to the whole class. We're all pretty depressed… anyway, how bout' you go talk to Token? I'll give you ten bucks if you manage to cheer him up. Now, I'm gonna go hang out with Bebe." Clyde smirked and waved to the blond girl waiting for him.

"Gotta go." Craig and Butters watched Clyde run to Bebe.

"So what we gonna do bout' Token Craig?"

"I think its best you don't come, Butters, just in case he acts like a dick to you cause he's homophobe. Go hang out with someone that knows your secret, like Kyle or Pip. If you have to, even hang out with Kenny. Just _someone_ that knows your secret."

"Oh, well, ok then." Butters bumped his knuckles together and walked away. Craig watched him walk away, feeling sorry for him. Butters didn't deserve all this trouble. Oh well. Craig sighed and walked in the direction of the boy's bathroom, knowing Token would be there. He was.

"Dude, you ok?" Token looked up. Craig saw that Token clearly had no sleep last night.

"C-Craig, my house is h-h-haunted!" Man, Tweek did a good job of scaring him.

"Dude, your house is not haunted. The ghost that scared you lives in _my _house." Token stared.

"Craig, this is serious."

"I _am _being serious. The ghost that scared you… his name is Tweek. He haunts my house, but I was pissed at you for being mean to Butters so I convinced him to go scare you and leave a note. So yeah, I'm really sorry Token." Token sighed, believing him. Craig wasn't the type to lie.

"It's ok. I kinda deserved it for being so mean to Butters. Oh well, I'm never gonna bully anyone again. Except Pip."

"Yeah, except Pip." Craig and Token bumped knuckles and walked out of the bathroom. As they walked to where all the boys and 'Marjorine' were hanging out, Craig saw Clyde.

'You owe me ten bucks.' Craig mouthed to him. Clyde glared. Craig looked around for Butters and spotted him next to Pip and Kevin.

"Hey Marjorine." Craig walked over to his 'girlfriend' and held 'her' hand. Pip, Token, Cartman, and Kyle stared, Kenny _glared_, and the rest of the boys awwwed.

"Oh, uh, hey Craig!"

"You know Marjorine, you're so pretty, smart, and kind. I would _never_ understand if no one wanted you." Craig glared at Kenny, who took the message and glared back. The school bell rang.

"Ah, fuck." Cartman cursed and walked to class with Stan and Kyle, along with everyone else.

"Craig?" Butters whispered.

"What?" Craig said loudly in his usual monotone voice.

"Sshhhhhhhhh. Don't speak so loud. What the heck was that?"

"What?"

"Why did you suddenly compliment me in front of everyone?"

"To make Kenny jealous, dumbass. I think it actually worked. Did you _see_ the way he glared at me?"

"Don't get my hopes up Craig."

xXxXx

The class was absolutely silent, feeling depressed over all the drama going on. Stan, Kyle and Cartman were actually scared for Kenny, not used to him being so pissed and quiet. Craig sat with Pip, Butters, Kevin and Bradley, which shocked Token and Clyde, who he usually sat with.

When recess finally came, the two rushed over to Craig and bombarded him with questions.

"Dude, why were you sitting with those retards!"

"How are they retards?"

"Have you _seen_ them? Look at them! Pip's a weird French kid, Kevin's obsessed with Star Wars, Bradley acts like an alien, and you know how creepy Marjorine is!"

"You shut up about Marjorine, Clyde!"

"I'm just simply stating facts Craig. She's an absolute weirdo. I still can't even believe you're dating her!" Before Craig could say anything, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny came running over, chasing Stan, who was about to jump out the window in the classroom.

"Stan, come on, it's not that bad!" Kyle shouted frantically.

"Stan, you have so much life left to live!" Kenny tried to pull Stan from the window, miserably failing.

"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY, I NEED HER! IF I CAN'T BE WITH HER, THEN I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Jesus Christ." Craig watched the scene in front of him, looking slightly interested. Kenny noticed Craig and ran to him.

"Dude, seriously, you need to convince him life's ok without Wendy." Clyde's mouth dropped open.

"_That's _what this is all about! Over freaking Wendy! God, I'm out!" Clyde rolled his eyes and walked away. Craig watched him and sighed, turning around to face the alarmed Kenny.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Craig walked up to the classroom window, when Kyle and Cartman were trying to hold back a suicidal Stan.

"Stan, it's fine, she still likes you."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, CRAIG!"

"How would you know? She told me herself." Stan stopped moving and immediately fell, collapsing on Kyle and Cartman.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now can you stop being suicidal and go make out with her? Later." Craig waved and walked away, Token following him.

"Craig, was that actually true about Wendy still liking him?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"So you were lying!"

"Pretty much." Token immediately changed his mind about thinking Craig was not a liar.

"…You scare me, Craig." Craig smirked, thinking about how much Tweek had scared Token before.

"Believe me, Token, you don't know scary.

xXxXx

When Craig got to where all the boys were hanging out, he found Kenny yelling at someone. Typical. The one he was yelling at was Pip.

The hell?

Craig walked over to where Kenny was and grabbed his collar, dragging him like a doll. Everyone watched, amused.

Once they got to their usual place for talking Craig let go of Kenny.

"What made you so pissed _this_ time?" Kenny glared.

"I just hate Pip, that's all. I mean, who doesn't?"

"Bull. It's something more than that. You found out Butters is staying with him didn't you?"

"As a matter a fact, I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were obviously pissed about that, idiot."

"No I wasn't!"

"Then what was it?"

"…after I found out Butters was staying with him… I just immediately felt mad."

"That's called jealously, dumbass. Why don't you just tell Butters you like him, dammit!"

"Because I don't!" Craig glared, then realized something.

"How the hell did you find out that Butters was staying with Pip?" Kenny looked down.

"Tweek used your phone to text me this morning, while you were still asleep."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Tweek did it. Have no idea why though." Craig sighed.

"I'll talk to Tweek about this later, but for now, stop getting in fights with people. Everyone's depressed enough as it is!" Kenny glared.

"I'll try, but no guarantees."

xXxXx

"Stan, it's not that bad."

"You have no idea how hard it is, Kyle. I love her."

"Stan, stop being a pussy and face facts. You two are no longer together." Stan broke down.

"WHAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA!" Kyle hit Cartman on the head.

"Nice going, Fatass."

"What? I was just trying to help." Kyle rolled his eyes. Kenny came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Kenny."

"Is Stan…?"

"Yup, still not over Wendy." Stan glared at them.

"You'll see one day, Kyle. Someone's gonna break your heart one day." The boys stared at Stan as he ran away in despair.

"Guys, we need to get them back together. It totally wastes my time to try and get him not to kill himself. Plus he was way cooler when they were together." Kenny and Kyle stared at Cartman.

"Yeah, you're right for once, Fatass."

"Count me out. I've got better things to do." Kenny started to walk way.

"Still trying to deny you like Butters?" Kenny stopped dead in his tracks.

"…what the hell are you talking about, Cartman?"

"Don't try to deny it, Kenny. Craig told us everything. We know Butters is Marjorine." Kenny turned around and glared at Cartman.

"I don't like him, Fatass."

"Face facts, Kenny. You freaked out and became depressed after he 'died', and then you got all pissed at Pip because Butters was staying with him. You like that fag." Cartman walked away, leaving Kenny looking _very_ pissed. He looked at Kyle. Kyle waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"I'm not in this conversation." He then ran off in the direction where Stan went.

Kenny blinked and sighed.

Maybe he did like Butters after all.

xXxXx

_Ring_

_Ring_

"H-hello?"

"Tweek, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Craig? What happened? What did I do!"

"Why the hell did you text Kenny and tell him that Butters is living with Pip!"

"Oh, that. I wanted to see if Kenny would get jealous."

"…you never striked me as the manipulative type, Tweekers."

"I'm not. I just wanted to see out of… out of curiosity."

"Whatever. I need your help."

"With what?"

"You'll have to come here."

"Why the h-hell would you need me to come to your _school_! I'm a freaking _ghost_!"

"Yeah, I know you're a ghost Tweek. Now get your ass over here." Craig sighed as he hung up the phone, without even waiting for a reply from his friend. Tweek could be so annoying sometimes.

Part of Craig felt guilty for acting rudely to Tweek, of all people, but another part of him felt smug for showing Tweek he was in charge of him.

Craig paused. _Wait, in charge of him? Where the hell did that come from? I have no more right to boss Tweek around than he has to boss _me_ around._

All the smugness disappeared from Craig.

Craig shook his head. He didn't need to worry about Tweek right now; he needed to concentrate on the issue going on.

As he walked, he looked at all the boys and girls in his class, who were walking around aimlessly. God, what the hell was happening?

As he walked around a corner, he had about the biggest fright of his life. Tweek was standing right there in front of him.

"!"

"GAH! CRAIG! WHAT DID I DO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the two boys screamed for a few seconds, until Craig realised what they were doing and grabbed Tweek.

"Sssssshhhhh. Be quiet! People will think I'm nuts if they come and see me talking to nothing!"

"Sorry. You just scared me."

"You're the one who scared _me_. How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"…Craig, I'm a ghost. I can float through walls and stuff."

"… you can freaking _fly_!"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Holy crap, Tweek! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think it mattered! Now can we get back to the issue please? Why did you tell me to come here?"

"Oh right. Well, you remember when that demon was still in the house?"

"Yeah." Tweek shuddered at the memory.

"Well, you remember how you put positive energy in my room so I wouldn't be pissed all the time?"

"Just get to the point, Craig."

"You see Tweek, I need you to do that to the classroom."

"…do what?" Craig rolled his eyes.

"Get it together, Tweek! I need you to put positive energy in my classroom."

"…_why_?"

"Because everyone's so depressed and pissed lately. There's been so many fights and they can't concentrate in class. I don't want school to be like that, it's bad enough at home, since my parents are _still_ fighting."

"Craig, what I did was just your room, not an entire _classroom_."

"Please, Tweek?"

"…it'll be really hard, Craig. I'm not sure."

"Tweek, I swear to god-

"Hey fellas!"

Butters. Stupid idiot.

"Gee, Tweek, what you doing at school. Last time I checked, ghosts didn't need to go to school." Butters laughed hysterically at probably the lamest joke ever, while Tweek and Craig stared at him like he was insane. Butters stopped laughing once he saw the look on their faces.

"…uh sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, you did. Now get out of here Butters!"

"Oh, well, ok then." Butters looked down and walked away, as always.

"Anyway, Tweek, I really need you to do this. Please? For me?" Tweek softened.

"… ok, fine. But I'm gonna be really tired the next few days."

"You promise you'll do it?"

"I promise." With that, the ghost walked away.

xXxXx

Tweek kept his promise. As soon as all the children in Craig's class walked in the door they instantly felt happy again. Thank God. Even Kenny seemed to be in high spirits.

But alas, when school finally ended, when they walked out, the feeling of depression soon returned. Godammit. Craig felt disappointed when that happened, after all the effort he had put in. if you call getting Tweek to do something _effort_.

While he walked out the school gates with Ruby, Kyle, Cartman, and now Tweek, Craig noticed Kenny was with them.

"Kenny…what are you doing?"

"Is it a crime to walk home with your friends?"

"No, but… you don't usually."

"Well, I wanted to."

"But, it's the long way to your house."

"I like the long way."

"Sure you do." Kenny and Craig glared at each other. Kyle, who was watching turned to Cartman and whispered.

"Am I the only one who thinks this has something to do with Butters."

"No."

"What you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" – "Nothing!" the two boys said at the same time. Craig gave Tweek a knowing look, and then remembered something.

"So did Stan and Wendy get back together?" Kyle and Cartman exchanged glances and smiled.

"Well, let's just say Cupid's shot an arrow into them." Craig rolled his eyes at Kyle.

"So, in other words, they got back together."

"…yeah."

"Way to kill the mood and make everything boring, Craig!"

"Bite me." Ruby blinked, thinking he was talking to her. She bit his hand, which she was holding.

"OW, FUCK, RUBY!" everyone but Ruby and Tweek laughed.

**A/N: Sorry I took way longer than usual to update. I thought this chapter was pretty boring, so sorry. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but soon probably. I wanted the end of this chapter to be a bit happy, so that's why I put the corny Ruby moment.** **There **_**was**_** a bit of Tyde, in case you noticed. I'm still not sure whether to use Tyde or Clybe. If you have any requests or anything let me know!**


	8. Confession

"Hey Tweek?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do…at night?"

"…You want to know what I do when you're sleeping?" Craig nodded slowly, trying to concentrate on his homework. Being a good student wasn't easy, especially with a smart kid like Kyle in your class.

"Well…different things."

"Gimme some examples."

"Well…sometimes I just look outside the window all night. Other times I look through your homework, trying to educate myself, or I sit and think about my how my life was. And… other times…"

Craig looked up from the maths equations he was trying to figure out, to see Tweek blushing and shaking heavily.

"What?"

"Sometimes I just…I just watch you sleep." Craig blushed as well, though barely noticeable. Tweek gained up his confidence and spoke.

"Craig, I… I lo-

"Craig!" the two eight year olds turned to 'Marjorine'. Well, actually one eight year old. The other was technically about two hundred years old.

"What do you want Butters?" Craig's dull but cold voice cut through the air like a knife. Butters flinched.

"Well… I was gonna announce something… but I guess I shouldn't since you're clearly mad that I interrupted something."

Craig sighed while Tweek rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm gonna stop being Marjorine! I'm going to school as Butters tomorrow." Craig looked at Butters, confused.

"Aren't you worried cause everyone will know you're queer?"

"Well, yeah, but they're gonna find out anyway, so I might and well tell them and get it over with." Butters shrugged and smiled.

"What are you gonna do about Kenny?"

"I'll…have to confess to him in person."

"…I don't think that will end well, Butters."

"I know. But I have to get it off my chest."

"Ok, your choice Butters, but did you really need to come all the way here to tell me that?"

"Well, yeah." Thunder rolled outside. There was then a flash of lightning.

"W-what the hell? It's summer!"

"It's probably one of those freak storms that come out of nowhere." a huge gust of icy wind blew through the window. Butters and Craig shivered.

"You guys ok?"

"You're so lucky, Tweekers. You don't feel anything."

"…trust me, Craig, it's not fun being dead." Tweek looked down darkly, making Craig feel a bit guilty.

"Sorry Tweek." Craig patted his shoulder awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"It's nothing, Craig. Just…just be grateful and enjoy your life. I never got a chance to."

xXxXx

"Butters, are you sure you want to do this?"

There they were. Craig, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters as his normal self, about to walk into school and reveal Butters' secret. Butters actually looked confident and determined, but the rest looked nervous and twitchy.

"I'm sure. I can't hide this my whole life."

"You could if you tried hell hard." Everyone stared at Cartman.

"Dude… not now." Kyle said finally.

Butters started to walk in, making the rest run to try and keep up, since he was walking so fast. As they went inside, almost all the kids in the school, who were peacefully playing or chatting, stopped what they were doing and stared. Many of them screamed. You can't blame them. You don't see a walking dead person every day. At least, that's how it was from their point of view.

"Butters, people are staring. Ok… now they're screaming." Craig hissed, feeling nervous.

"That's too bad for them, Craig. They've already seen me walking. There's no turning back now." Cartman and Kyle nervously exchanged glances.

"Hey, you can still get out of this if you want. We can convince everyone they were hallucinating…"

"Cartman, don't be dumb, just for once in your life."

"Up yours, Kyle!"

"FATASS!"

"JEW!" Craig stopped walking and flipped them both off.

"Will you two shut up! This is serious! Butters is freaking coming out of the closet!" The Nazi and the Jew immediately shut up and continued walking, trying to keep up with Butters, exchanging glares every now and then.

When they got to the usual spot on the field where all their friends hung out before school, everyone turned and stared. Even Pip and Token, who knew what was going on, looked surprised.

Butters shuffled his feet and looked down nervously, uncomfortable with all the shocked stares concentrated on him. Everyone watched as Craig whispered something to Butters. Butters nodded, his eyes still heavily concentrated on the ground.

"Everyone, we… we sort of have an announcement. You see, Butters isn't really dead, as you can all see…" Craig awkwardly gestured to Butters.

"Uh… you see… he… uh…" Craig gave up and looked down, not sure how to explain. Kyle saw how uncomfortable he was and spoke up.

"Everyone… Butters is gay! That's how it's always gonna be, and if you can't handle it, well… you're gonna have to deal with me!" Kyle raised his fist, trying to look tough. The day an eight year old actually looked tough, the day the world would end.

Kyle looked around, observing all the shocked faces, when he noticed something very important. Kenny wasn't there. _Are you fucking kidding me? He's not here, and we're doing this all for him!_ Kyle immediately felt pissed. All the boys started shuffling and whispering to each other. They all looked confused, except for Pip and Token. Craig stepped forward, ready to explain.

"You guys, Butters likes Kenny! But you all know that Kenny's straight, right?" After a few seconds, most of the uncomfortable looking boys nodded slowly.

"Well, Butters couldn't handle that! He pretended to kill himself by throwing some dead pig over a building, making people think _he _was the one who jumped! You guys understand so far!"

Everyone nodded slowly, looking less confused.

"The next day, he came to school disguised as the new girl, 'Marjorine', in high hopes that Kenny would think he was a girl and fall for him! Now you guys can clearly see that had the opposite effect, so I told Kenny the truth! That's why he's been a total dick lately! Now you guys have to be the opposite and not be total dicks and accept Butters for who he is! Like Kyle said, if you can't accept him for who he is, then you're gonna have to deal with me!"

Craig glared at all of them, with a firm look identical to Kyle's on his face.

"And me!" The two looked at Cartman.

"And me!" everyone turned to the supposed homophobe, Token. He looked unsure yet determined, like Cartman.

"And me!" The boys looked at Pip.

"_And_ me!" Stan.

"And me!" Clyde. The whole process of this 'and me' thing continued until the entire class, including the girls, who had come over to see what all the commotion was, had stepped forward.

Butters finally looked up gratefully. Craig almost cried at how happy he looked. Butters must've looked pretty freaking happy, because this was _Craig_. As he was looking around happily to everyone, who was smiling, Craig spotted Tweek, who was hiding behind a tree.

Tweek was smiling too.

For a moment, everything was perfect. For a moment, everyone was perfectly happy, accepted Butters for who he was, and were fine with it.

Then Kenny ruined it.

All the boys and girls stared as Kenny walked over, looking confused, and curious to see what was going on. There was girl with him, whose arm he had around. Figures.

As Butters saw what everyone was staring at, his happy smile instantly disappeared. Tweek sighed from behind the tree, knowing everything was ruined.

"What the hell's going on here?" Kenny asked, staring at Butters.

"B-Butters is back…as you can see…" Craig stared at the girl Kenny was with, along with just about every kid in the class.

"Yeah… I can see that…" Kenny replied, looking shocked, not taking his eyes off of Butters. Tweek flinched. This wasn't going well.

"Who's this, Ken?" Cartman glared at the girl, instantly not liking her.

"Oh, this is Tammy. My new… girlfriend." Everyone either glared or just stared. Craig had never felt more disappointed. Butters would never want to open up to people now.

_Oh crap, Butters! _Craig frantically looked next to him.

Butters was standing absolutely still, with an unreadable look on his face. It wasn't happy, sure enough. Cartman had one of his hands on his shoulder, shaking him, trying to get his attention, to see if he was alright. Craig looked over to Tweek, who gave him an 'oh crap' look.

What was a happy bunch of kids just a few minutes ago; was now a mix of angry and awkward feeling bunch of kids. Way to go, Kenny. Craig looked from Tammy to Kenny, suddenly feeling angered. After all the effort, all the helping, all the convincing, he'd finally got Butters to come to school and tell the truth. And _this_ is what he got.

"_Kenny_… you son of a-

The bell pretty much saved Kenny's life. As soon as he heard the bell, signalling for school to start, Kenny grabbed Tammy's hand and ran off, leaving the whole class glaring. Man, he was pretty screwed.

"Dude… lame…" Cartman shook his head and started to walk to the classroom, followed by Kyle and Stan. The rest of the class soon followed, looking baffled.

Only Craig and a zombified Butters remained. Tweek walked over.

"Wow… didn't see that coming." Tweek sipped some coffee.

"Tweek… not now."

"Sorry." Butters shook; an impassive look on his face.

"Butters, its ok. Let it all out. We're here for you." Craig patted his shoulder. Tweek nodded.

"Yeah, go on, Butters. You can cry if you want."

"N-no… I'm fine. I'm not a baby." Butters tried to look tough, but his voice betrayed him. It was horribly wobbly and shaky.

"Butters…" Butters gave up the strong act. He raised his hands to his face and started whimpering, like he was trying really hard not to cry.

"Butters, go on, no one's watching, they're in class." Butters then started sobbing loudly. Craig had never really seen anybody cry before, so he felt really awkward. Tweek stared at him as he patted Butters' back in a show of comfort. Craig stared at the cup Tweek had in his hands.

"Tweek, where the hell did you get that coffee?"

"I made it, duh."

xXxXx

"Hey Stan, where's Craig and Butters?" Kyle whispered while the teacher's back was turned.

"I wouldn't know." Stan glared at Kenny, who glared back. Looks like the positive energy wasn't working.

"Do you have any idea, Kenneth?" Kenny twitched at his real name.

"No, _I don't_, Stanley." Stan looked like he wanted to punch Kenny. Touchy.

He looked over to Wendy, who caught his gaze and smiled, waving. Stan smiled and waved back. Kyle leaned over to Cartman.

"I swear; they have hearts in their eyes. They're obsessed." Cartman nodded, keeping an eye on the lovebirds.

"You're right, we have to do something. At this rate, they'll be married by the time we graduate."

"Right." The two boys stared fearfully at the couple. Kenny shook his head, staring at Tammy.

What a whore.

xXxXx

School seemed to go so quickly. Butters and Craig never showed up to class. Kenny had never felt more freaked out. Craig must have had a word with him, because Tweek had come to the class, stood in the corner, and stared Kenny down all day. It was the most uncomfortable thing that had ever happened to Kenny in his life. Especially since he'd never even met Tweek officially.

Almost everyone in the class was pissed at him and glared whenever they walked past, even Pip.

Kenny sighed. What a prick he was sometimes. As he walked out the school gates Kyle and Cartman whooshed past.

"WE DID IT!" Kyle yelled happily.

"WE DID IT! WE BROKE THEM UP!" Cartman skipped around.

"OH, HAPPY DAY! HAPPY DAY!" Kyle and Cartman skipped towards their homes, looking happier than they ever had in their life.

Kenny sighed. His life was officially screwed up.

xXxXx

"Tweek what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter." Tweek sat at Craig's desk, concentrating hard on the words he wrote. He was still pretty bad at writing.

"To whom?" Craig watched Tweek from his bed, trying not to fall asleep. It was really late.

"Kenny." Craig stiffened, instantly awake.

"Tweek, that's not a good idea."

"Trust me, Craig. It'll be fine."

"… What's in the letter, Tweek?"

"Well, to summarise it, I'm pretty much asking him what he thinks about everything."

"…the hell?"

"Do you want to know how Kenny's feeling right now, or not?"

"Not really, since he's being such a dick."

"Well whatever. _I_ want to know." Tweek finished writing the letter and started reading through it.

_Dear Kenny,_

_You should know who I am by now, since yesterday I was the blond boy walking home with all of you, and I spent just about all day today staring you down. Sorry about that. I was a little mad at you for hurting Butters. About Butters, I want to know how you really feel about him. You're probably thinking 'Why the hell should I tell you my feelings?'. Well, I don't really have a good reason for wanting to know, but I'm definitely curious._

_Butters was unbelievably hurt at your dating of a girl, just in case you didn't already know. I fear that he might really commit suicide at this rate. Craig's been working very hard to get you and Butters together, and he's really disappointed it's not working out. I hate to see Craig like this, because he's my best friend. If you really have a heart and care about your friends, I think you'll know what to do about all this._

_I hope to hear a reply from you soon, and, although it is none of my business, I hope you tell me what you think and what you're going to do._

_From, Tweek Tweak._

_P.S. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm the ghost that lives with Craig._

Tweek smiled as he finished reading, satisfied with the letter.

"Hey Tweekers." Tweek jumped. He'd thought Craig was asleep.

"Y-yeah?"

"How are you going to get the letter to Kenny?" Tweek blinked.

"Oh… that. Well… you see, while you're at school, I sometimes go outside and talk with other ghosts. I'm friends with one that happens to haunt a house that's near Kenny's. He's coming over soon to deliver it."

"Oh." Though Craig hated to admit it, he hated the fact that Tweek was friends with more other people than him. It made him insanely jealous. There was a bang on the window, making both of the youngsters jump.

"Speak of the devil." Tweek smiled and opened the window. Craig watched as Tweek handed the letter to a boy who looked about eleven.

"Thanks Josh." The boy nodded without smiling and disappeared. Craig stared.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Josh, obviously."

"I mean, how'd he die and stuff."

"Oh. His parents were on drugs and they killed him."

"Oh." Craig said casually.

"So… you good friends with him?"

"Yeah. When I'm not in here, and you're at school, I usually go hang out with him."

"Oh." Craig gripped the bed sheets, glaring at nothing.

"You ok, Craig?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I'm gonna sleep now, so keep it down." Tweek winced at his harsh voice, but nodded. He turned the light out, making the room pitch black.

Craig tossed and turned, no longer tired. He was a bit scared, since he had no idea where Tweek was. He could be staring at him, or he could be in Ruby's room staring at _her_. He had no idea.

"Tweekers?"

"Yeah?" Craig jumped. He was still at the desk. He'd expected him to have changed places.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I was… sort of… staring at you…"

"Oh…" Craig said it casually, but he was blushing. _Wait, why the hell am I blushing? He's just watching me… sleep._

Craig felt Tweek's eyes on him. He was meant to feel creeped out, but he actually felt happy that Tweek was staring at him, although he had no idea why. It was just… Tweek. Why should he care if Tweek was watching him?

_Now that I think about it… Tweek's always watching me. Lately he's been coming to school with me as well. Is he a stalker or something? Wait, why the _hell_ do I care? It's almost like I _like_ him with me all the time. I mean I _like _him, but I don't _like_ like him. _

Craig stiffened.

_Or do I?_

The realization hit Craig like a brick. He actually gasped. Tweek turned and stared, concerned. Once he saw Craig was fine, he turned back to face the desk.

_Ah, Crap. I'm in love with a freaking ghost. And I'm only _eight_!_

**A/N: Yay! Craig's finally fallen for him. Considering I was sick when writing this chapter, I think I did pretty good. I'm thinking about doing another story about Kyle and Cartman in Auschwitz, but I'm not sure yet. I'm just gonna make Tammy a fourth grader, not a fifth grader. Review! You guys inspire me!**


	9. Fight

Tweek watched Craig sleep. He'd been watching him all night. When Craig had suddenly gasped like that, it had given Tweek such a scare. He'd never heard Craig gasp before. It had really shocked him. He knew Craig hadn't slept a wink all night, and he knew staring at him was making Craig uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it.

At about four in the morning, Josh came back with a letter in his hands. Tweek rushed over and opened the window.

"Josh! I didn't expect you to come back! Weren't you able to give him the letter?" Tweek eyed the letter in Josh's hands.

"No, I gave it to him, but he told me to wait so I could give you a reply. He took forever to read it. After he read it, he just sat there for the longest time, staring at it. He finally wrote a reply and said to come straight here and give it to you." He handed Tweek the letter.

"He didn't write much, from what I saw. I have to go now, to scare the poor bastard that lives in my house." Tweek shook his head at Josh.

"I told you not to do that, Josh. I don't scare Craig, and look how well we get along!"

"Sorry Tweek, but I'm straight. I'm not interested in making out with the boy I haunt." With that, he left, leaving a partly pissed and confused Tweek. Tweek leaned out the window and yelled.

"What the hell did you mean by that, Josh!" of course, there was no reply. Josh was _long_ gone.

"Tweekers, you okay?" Tweek turned around to see a half asleep Craig sitting up in bed, staring at him. Shit, he'd yelled so loud that he'd woken Craig.

"I-I'm fine, Craig. Don't worry." Craig blinked sleepily.

"Oh, okay then." Tweek opened the letter quickly, Craig watching him. Tweek read it with shifty eyes.

_Dear Tweek,_

_I understand that you're curious and that, but I can't explain how I feel right now in writing. If you really want to know, you'll have to talk to me in person. I'm waiting._

_Kenny._

Crap. He'd have to go all the way over to Kenny's house and talk with him about this for God knows how long, all without Craig knowing. Tweek knew Craig would never let him go to talk to Kenny, not with how mad he was at him.

"Tweek, what the hell are you doing?" Tweek sighed. No point in lying.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kenny. Don't try to stop me!" Craig stared at Tweek, still half asleep.

"Its fine, you can go. I'm gonna… sleep now…" Craig drifted off. Tweek was confused. Why the hell had Craig allowed that?

Probably because he was so sleepy.

Oh well, might all well go and get it over with. Kenny was waiting after all.

xXxXx

"So I finally get to meet you face to face." Kenny stared at Tweek, studying him.

"Yeah. So what did you want to tell me?" Kenny looked down, not sure what to say.

"I… I just wasn't comfortable telling you about all this in writing…"

"…why are you dating Tammy?" Kenny looked up, clearly surprised by the question.

"Well, obviously I like her." Tweek looked at Kenny angrily.

"No you don't! I heard you! I heard you say to yourself 'what a whore', while looking at Tammy! Don't deny it!" A confused Kenny looked at the blond ghost.

"How the hell did you know that? I didn't say it out loud, I was just thinking it!"

"Well… I … uh… sort of, read your mind." Kenny stared with a 'are you kidding me?' look on his face. He voiced his thoughts.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kenny, it's not t-that surprising. I _am_ a ghost after all." Kenny nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right I guess."

"So why did you lie 'bout Tammy?" Kenny sighed. He'd hoped Tweek had forgotten about that.

"… I just needed a distraction."

"And why's that?"

"Because this whole 'Marjorine' thing's driving me crazy!"

"… You claim you don't like Butters?"

"I _don't _like him! It's just that… that I feel really awkward around him now."

"Kenny McCormick, don't try to bullshit me. I can tell when someone's lying."

"…Tweek, are you like physique or something?"

"No, I just know." Kenny sighed, seeing no point in lying if Tweek was gonna be able to tell if he was.

"Ok, fine. I'm honestly not sure if I like Butters _that _way, but I definitely feel more than friendship for him. Like, it could be a brother relationship I feel for him."

"…that's too bad for Butters. He's done a lot for you."

"I know that Tweek. And I feel guilty for neglecting his feelings, but I just can't give him a straight answer right now. You have no idea, it sucks when you're interested in other guys!"

"…Trust me, Kenny. I _do _have an idea." Kenny stared for a while, making Tweek uncomfortable.

"So you like Craig, huh?" Tweek jumped. It was actually scary how smart Kenny could be. Even smarter than Kyle, sometimes.

"W-What makes you think that?"

"Don't act dumb, Tweek. I can read you like a book. You like him." Tweek sighed.

"O-ok, I like him. But you can't tell _anyone_! Not even Butters!" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't tell Butters. I'm not even _talking_ to him!" Kenny looked at Tweek almost sadly, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You feel _that_ awkward around him?"

"Of _course _I do. Think about all that's happened. Do you honestly think me and Butters could have a proper conversation after all this."

"…Ok, I get your point. But just to let you know, Butters is having a _way_ harder time than you are. Have some consideration!"

"Ah whatever, Tweek!" Kenny snapped at the ghost, making him jump and stare. There was a cold, awkward silence between the two boys. Tweek sat staring at Kenny, while Kenny glared at him with his arms folded angrily.

He soon lost his anger and relaxed, relieving Tweek.

"So… how _is_ Butters doing anyway?" Tweek's eyes softened gently, then he looked away. The cup of coffee in his hands (which he always had with him now) shook silently. Kenny didn't even notice, just stared at Tweek, waiting for an answer.

"Well…he's… he's pretty heartbroken…" Kenny looked down, guilt settling in the depths of his stomach.

"I'm-

"Tweekers? You in here?" the door to Kenny's bedroom opened, showing Craig standing behind it. He stared at Kenny and Tweek sitting together on Kenny's bed. Tweek eyed him. He looked almost… _jealous_.

"…Tweek… what the hell are you doing here?" Craig glared at Kenny, who shifted uncomfortably under the pissed gaze. Tweek looked back and forth between both of them, not wanting a fight to start.

"W-what do you mean, Craig? You told me I could come here!" Craig sighed, clearly annoyed with himself.

"Tweek, I was half asleep. I didn't even know what we were talking about." Tweek looked at Craig, a mix of anger and confusion written on his face.

"Then, how the hell did you know I was here!" Craig glared.

"Josh told me, dumbass!" Tweek stared at him for a few seconds, absolutely shocked. 'Dumbass' and other such words were like taboo words for them. It was shocking that Craig would use that word for such a stupid reason. Tweek snapped out of his thoughts and glared back.

"Don't call me that, you… you di… d-d-dick!" Craig's mouth dropped open. Kenny broke the ice between the two.

"Who's Josh?" Tweek and Craig turned to him angrily.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" – "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kenny rolled his eyes and glared.

"Tweek-

Craig was interrupted by the opening of Kenny's door once again, indicating that another guest had arrived. Everyone turned and saw… _Butters._

"Uh… is this a bad time, fellas?" Butters eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out what was going on. Kenny face palmed, while Tweek and Craig rolled their eyes, for the millionth time that day.

"Butters… for the love of God, what are you doing here?" Butters looked at Craig.

"Well, I, uh, was plannin' to talk to Kenny…" Kenny watched Butters, who was looking down and bumping his knuckles together. Tweek shook, anxious for what was going to happen.

"Go on Butters." The blond looked up to see Tweek smiling encouragingly at him. He nodded his head determinedly.

"Kenny…" Kenny knew what was coming, but was a little nervous nevertheless.

"Kenny, I… I love you! I have since kinder garden! I've always hidden it from you, but since all this 'Marjorine' drama happened, I, well, needed to tell you the truth! I love you Kenny!"

Craig sighed in relief. It was finally over.

"Butters… I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way."

Or not.

Tweek face palmed, Craig sighed, and Butters stared.

"W-what?" Kenny looked Butters in the eyes.

"Butters, I'm not in love with you. I like Tammy. I'm sorry to tell you, after all the trouble you went through, but I'm straight, and I always will be."

Craig looked at Butters, who had the exact same expression on his face as when he'd found out about Tammy, on the field. Fuck.

There was probably the most awkward silence in the world for the next few minutes. No one knew what to say. Tweek was still upset with what Craig had said, Craig was beyond disappointed, Butters was heartbroken, even _more _than before, and Kenny, well… it was impossible to see how Kenny really felt.

Kenny looked at the clock, and noticed it was almost time for school. He finally broke the icy silence.

"I think… its best you all leave." Everyone jumped when he spoke, not expecting him to be the one to speak first. Butters headed out immediately, not wanting to talk to anyone. Craig knew he would cry any second, and he didn't want to in front of Kenny.

Tweek left a few seconds after Butters, not sure whether to be pissed at Craig, his secret love, or Kenny, his newest friend. He wasn't experienced with words or feelings, since he spent the majority of his life alone in an attic, which he later decided to die in.

Craig was the last one to leave. The disappointment in him was so large that he was sure it would never fade away. He shot a venomous glare at Kenny as he left the room, as well as flipping him off. He hadn't flipped anyone off for a while. It felt good to finally do it to someone.

When everyone had left Kenny looked up at the ceiling.

"Really God? _Really_?"

xXxXx

"Craig, you ok?" Kyle asked, holding hands with Ruby, since Craig didn't want to.

"I'm fine." Monotone much? Kyle sighed and looked at Cartman, who also was in a non-talkative mood, which was so unlike him.

"Don't you go emo on me too, Cartman." Cartman looked up, to see Kyle looking in a mix of angrily and worriedly at him.

"Shut up, Kahl. I'm not an emo, unlike that wrist slicer over there." He angrily pointed to Craig. Kyle cringed at the insult 'wrist slicer'.

"Will you shut up Fatso? I'm a little frustrated right now." Craig sighed and looked around for Tweek, who wasn't seen anywhere. Craig hated to admit it, but he was worried. He hadn't seen Tweek all day since the incident with Kenny.

_Calm down, Craig. He's probably waiting for you at home. …yeah, he's waiting at home! Nothing to worry about. Unless that asshole Josh is ther-_

"CRAIG!"

"What?" Kyle gestured to the sea in front of them.

"You have to go left; it's the end of the road. Here, take Ruby." Kyle gave ruby a gentle shove towards Craig, who sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go home."

xXxXx

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"…Hello, Butters speaking."'

"Butters, you ok? You didn't come to school. And after what happened with Kenny, well, I was a little… worried."

"Craig, it's all over. He rejected me. He officially r-rejected me."

"Butters, it's not the end of the world."

"You have no idea how this feels Craig! To have your heart ripped out! How would you feel if Tweek did that to you?" Craig almost dropped the phone at what Butters said.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Butters?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Craig could just _see_ Butters holding the phone and rolling his eyes.

"Well, uh, Tweek likes you. How could you not notice?" Craig froze.

"… He does?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Well sure! There's no doubt about it! Go for it, Craig… Pip's home. I g-gotta go."

Butters hung up, leaving Craig standing there with so many questions he wanted to ask. Since when did Tweek like him? How did Butters know? What should he do?

All these questions invaded Craig's mind.

He jumped when the door opened, not expecting it. The last person he wanted to see right now walked into the room. Tweek Tweak. Tweek refused to look at Craig and didn't even say hi, just said goodbye to Josh and sat at the desk, doing apparently, from Craig's point of view, nothing.

Not a good sign.

"Tweekers, I-

"Don't call me that! Shut up, I don't want to talk to y-you right now!" Tweek sat with his back to Craig, shaking angrily. Craig immediately shut up. Once Tweek had stopped shaking, he spoke again, this time with a softer tone.

"Butters called me…" he said gently.

"…So what?" Tweek asked coldly, without turning around.

"I think he's depressed, since you know… Kenny officially rejected him, face to face." Tweek turned and glared at Craig.

"Don't act like Kenny's the bad one here! It's Butters' fault this whole thing happened!"

"Tweek, have you forgotten that Kenny got a new girlfriend? Have you forgotten he broke Butters heart and didn't even _care_!"

"He had his reasons! And what was he supposed to do! It's all so much pressure for him! You have no consideration at all, Craig! You're HEARTLESS! You didn't think about how I felt, you didn't think about how Butters felt, and now you won't think about how _Kenny _feels!"

Craig took a moment to process Tweek's hurtful words… that were unfortunately directed at him. Well, being Craig, you have to fight fire with fire.

"Well what about you! You're not thinking about Butters at all! You're just standing up for some poor bastard that's too afraid to come out of the closet! It's actually _pathetic_, that people like Kenny and that retard Josh, are _all _the friends that you can make!" Tweek didn't take much time to reply.

"F-FUCK YOU, CRAIG!"

"FUCK YOU BACK, TWEEK!" Craig and Tweek were both really pissed now.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, CRAIG? I HATE YOU! I WISH I DIDN'T HAUNT THIS HOUSE! I WISH I NEVER HAD TO MEET YOU!"

"YOU _DIDN'T_ HAVE TO MEET ME! IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR LEAVING THAT GODAMN NOTE!"

"WELL, I REALLY REGRET IT NOW! YOU'RE THE CRUELEST PERSON EVER! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN MY _FATHER_, WHO LOCKED HIS OWN SON IN A ATTIC AND LET HIM GET SO DEPRESSED THAT HE KILLED HIMSELF! YOU'RE WORSE THAN HIM CRAIG!"

"YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DIDN'T, FOR COMMITING SUICIDE!"

"I-I HATE YOU CRAIG TUCKER!"

"I HATE YOU MORE TWEEK TWEAK!" The two boys were about to tear each other apart, and they probably would have if they weren't interrupted. The interruption was a thud on the floor.

It was a cake.

Standing behind the splattered cake on the floor… was Ruby.

"W-what's going on?" she shook, staring at Craig.

"Ruby… c-calm down. We were just a bit mad at each other."

"You… you guys said horrible things! They we so mean!" the little five year old started crying. Tweek and Craig thought back to what they had said to each other, and what it was like for Ruby to hear such cruel things.

"Ruby-

"I-I asked Kyle to make you cake for me… t-to thank you for how nice your being to me… you made me drop it! You're so mean, Craig! You were so _mean_ to Tweekers too!" Craig blinked when she called Tweek 'Tweekers'. Ruby ran out of the room, still crying, leaving Craig standing there in horror.

If it were any other situation, Tweek would have patted Craig's shoulder and said everything was ok. But everything was _not_ ok. Tweek hated to admit it, but he almost felt… _happy _that Craig was so sad right now. In fact, he _couldn't_ be happier.

Once he realised what he was thinking, Tweek felt scared. He didn't want to turn into a cruel person, not like Craig. He shakily walked over to the window, Craig eying him.

Tweek jumped out the window disappearing from Craig's sight. Craig wasn't stupid. He knew Tweek was going over to Josh. Again.

_God, I hate him._

Craig wasn't sure who he meant. He didn't know who to hate more.

Josh for stealing Tweek away.

Butters for starting all this drama.

Kenny for refusing to _end _all this drama.

Or Tweek for being…Tweek.

xXxXx

It took Craig about an hour to clean the cake up and get the stains off the floor. Craig took his time, scrubbing at the floor in a trance. Part of him wanted to go out into the night and find Tweek, tell him he was sorry, and that he didn't mean all those things he said, another part of him wanted to go and beat Butters up, and the last part of him wanted to just end his life.

He'd attempted to go over and talk to Ruby, but she'd locked her door. After a while of banging on her door, Craig had given up and walked back to his room miserably.

While he was doing his algebra homework, Craig noticed a shadow. He turned and saw a boy at the window. He was dressed in grey and black. He had a mask on. Of course, it scared the shit out of Craig.

"! JESUS CHRIST!" Craig fell of his chair and ran to the corner of his room, trembling. The boy at the window didn't even blink, just kept a serious, impassive look on his face. Craig finally spoke to him, after an eternity of staring.

"W-who the h-h-hell are _you_?"

"I am Mysterion."

**A/N: OMFG it's finally done. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. I had absolutely no idea what to put in it. That's why it took me so long to update. **_**This **_**is why I like people to give me ideas. XD. Sorry if I'm acting bitchy. I'm also sorry I put a huge argument between Tweek and Craig, but I wanted people to direct their anger to Tweek and Craig instead of Kenny. Kenny needs love. XD. I'm really sorry this chapter is corny. Well, thought it was anyway. I'm gonna tell you all the official pairings of this story right now because… well, I feel like it.**

**Creek**

**Bunny**

**Kyman**

**Tyde**

**Dip **

**Stendy**

**Maybe I'll add more. I'm sooooo sorry for Style fans, so just for you, I'll put in a SHIT load of Kyle-Stan friendship. I'll probably update tomorrow. :p**

**Lol, I just re-read all this, and I'm apologizing for **_**so**_** much stuff XD.**


	10. Forgiveness

"Mysterion?" Craig asked after quite a while. He'd been too shocked to know what to say. Don't act like you wouldn't be a little surprised if some boy in a dark cloak outside your window was speaking to you like you actually _know_ each other. It's pretty fucked up, when you think about it.

"Yes, that's my name." Craig suddenly came to his senses and gripped the true reality of the situation. This was just some kid playing a prank for fun, because he had nothing better to do on a school night.

"Why don't you just go home, kid? I'm not in the mood for pranks. Piss off." 'Mysterion' glared, not saying anything.

"It's not a prank, Craig. I'm here to talk to you." Craig instantly jumped off his chair and ran to the corner of the room, shakily pointing at the 'super hero'.

"How the hell do you know my name! Are you a fucking _stalker_!"

"No." Craig glared, still shook up. Know that you think about it, it was actually sort of weird that he was scared by some kid in a costume, but he wasn't afraid of falling for a ghost. Craig Tucker, everybody.

"Then how did you know my name?"

"By day, I am just an ordinary fourth grader, but by night, I am Mysterio-

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So you're saying that you're in my class at school?" Mysterion slowly nodded, giving Craig an irritated stare, clearly annoyed from being interrupted. He jumped from the window sill onto the floor, looking around the room cautiously.

"So what the hell are you doing here, 'Mysterion'?"

"Can you not say my name like it's made up?" Craig nodded, patting his shoulder like he was a little kid. Well, he was essentially.

"Yeah, whatever. What you doing here?" Mysterion rolled his eyes, making Craig feel like an idiot.

"I said before, to talk to you." Craig face palmed. Even Butters wasn't that dumb.

"I _know_that. I meant what _about_?" Mysterion decided not to give Craig the satisfaction of responding to the way he spoke to make him look dumb.

"So you had a fight with Tweek." Craig jumped, clearly surprised at how he knew that. He immediately took back thinking this kid was dumb. He was pretty smart. Kinda like Kenny.

"Yeah, I did. I'm not gonna even bother to ask how you knew that. What about it?" Craig sat on his bed, and then shortly noticed Mysterion standing there. Deciding to be polite for once, Craig motioned for Mysterion to sit down, even though he was itching for him to leave.

"I saw him earlier." Craig eyes widened, only by about a millimetre, but still noticeably. Even though he was furious at him, something in his heart still jumped whenever Tweek was mentioned. Plus, there was the fact that Mysterion was indeed too, a medium.

"Oh yeah? Where was that?"

"He was walking with some guy. I think he was a ghost too. Tweek looked really upset. I'm not sure, but I think he was crying." There was an uncomfortable silence. Mysterion shuffled while watching Craig, waiting for him to say something. He didn't.

"You must feel guilty." Craig's head snapped up to glare at Mysterion, who purposely avoided his look.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Don't act dumb, Craig. You must feel horrible for what you said to him."

Craig finally had enough and grabbed Mysterion, shaking him violently.

"Stop acting like you know everything! You don't know anything about how we feel! You should just go! I don't need someone to talk to! I don't need you here!"

Mysterion calmly waited for Craig to calm down, which took pretty long. When Craig finally _had_ calmed down, Mysterion spoke.

"Then I might as well leave. I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow." Mysterion swiftly walked to the window, but just as he was about to jump out, Craig grabbed him, once again.

"Wait! Tell me, who the hell are you!" Mysterion narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out one day!" Just as he was about to leap out and magically disappear, Craig yelled at him.

"FUCK THAT!" Craig pulled Mysterion into the room so roughly that he almost fell over, if not for Craig's arms holding him up. Before Mysterion could stop him, Craig ripped his mask off. Crap.

The dark haired boy stared at the blond in front of him, who stared back, just as shocked.

"Kenny… what… the _fuck_… are you doing?" Kenny flinched as Craig put lots of emphasis on the 'fuck'.

"I…uh…um…" Kenny looked down, having nothing really to say.

"Kenny… why the hell are you dressing up in a super hero costume and running around at night!"

"It's… it's none of your business what I do Craig." Kenny stared at the floor.

"Of _course_ it's my business! It was _me_who found out Butters was Marjorine and tried to help him with his love life, it was _me_who saw you reject Butters and it was _me_ who you came to talk to tonight!" Craig puffed, glaring at Kenny, who was shaking his head at him almost mockingly.

"This is why Tweek's mad at you Craig. You shout too much and overreact at everything."

"That's bull! He's mad at me because of the things I said! I remember what I said! You weren't even _there_! How would you know what happened!" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"There you go again, shouting at everything." Craig realised what he was doing and tensed.

"Look, you need to work on your anger problems, or else you won't be able to apologize without creating a scene-

"Who said I was going to _apologize_!" Craig looked at Kenny, astonished.

"Shouting, Craig, shouting. You're gonna _have_to apologize, because I'm sure as hell Tweek is _not_gonna say sorry to you."

"And why the hell not?"

"…Craig, don't be dumb. After what you said to him, I'm surprised he's even gonna come back."

"He is…?" Craig asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I heard him talking to that ghost friend of his." Craig grimaced at the thought. _Josh._ Kenny watched Craig as he mentioned Tweek's friend. Interesting.

"He said he was all upset 'bout what you said, then that guy asked him to leave your house and share a house to haunt with him, but Tweek refused." Craig looked at Kenny in a surprised way.

"Really?" Kenny smiled reassuringly at him, for the first time in quite a while.

"Yeah. He said to him 'No way, I'm never gonna leave Craig! Where did you even get such a dumb idea?'. And his friend was hell confused, right? He asked Tweek why not, and Tweek didn't answer, but I have an indication of what he was thinking." Kenny smirked as he remembered reading Tweek's mind like a book, due to his great mass of intelligence.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"What an 'indication'?" Kenny raised an eyebrow at the question.

"It's like another word for idea, dumbass." Craig flipped him off for making him sound stupid.

"Bite me, Kenny. So why were you spying on Tweek anyway?"

"I wasn't _spying_! I was simply walking by, saw him without you, which is really strange, followed him a bit, and simply overheard their conversation." Craig gave him a look, making Kenny sigh in defeat.

"Ok, it wasn't coincidence. I was sorta worried about you two since all of the drama with me rejecting Butters this morning, so I dressed as Mysterion, which I do almost every night, and hid in your closet while you weren't looking," Kenny pointed to Craig's walk-in closet. "And then I eavesdropped on your conversation…which soon turned into a fight… yeah, anyway, I followed him after he left the room 'caus I was curious to see where he was going. As you thought, he went to that friend of his and told him what happened. Like I said earlier, Tweek absolutely _refused_to go live with him. His friend then got all defensive and yelled at him. He said something about you being an evil human and Tweek being a fucked up ghost, then ran off. I dunno where he went, but Tweek walked off somewhere."

Craig felt outraged.

"Why didn't you follow him!" Kenny put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, this shit isn't my problem. I was just curious to see what you two were thinking."

"… You said earlier you were worried about us."

"That too." Craig sighed. There was no use in reasoning with this guy.

"Ok fine. I'll have to look for him tomorrow after school." Kenny chuckled.

"Hah! Good luck with that. You'll never find him, he can go anywhere in the world he wants, so why would he stay in this city?" Craig nodded in understanding. That was true. Tweek could go wherever he wanted.

"That's true." Kenny watched him sigh and look down hopelessly.

"You like him, don't cha?" Craig jumped up like he'd been struck by lightning.

"He's a freaking ghost, Kenny!"

"Yeah, so what? Doesn't matter, love is love."

"That's bull! If 'love is love' and it doesn't matter, then why did you reject Butters?" Kenny face palmed.

"Craig, we've been over this. I'm not in love with Butters!"

"That's bull too-

Kenny finally lost his cool. "_Everything_ is bull to you, isn't it, Craig!" Kenny shrieked to Craig's shocked face.

"You're always the one that knows everything! You always know what's best! Well, I've got news for you, Craig! I'm smarter than you'll ever hope to be!" Craig glared, trying hard not to shout back, for that would cause more trouble.

"What makes you so special, Kenny?" Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and looked away, becoming seemingly interested in the closet door.

"I… I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not!"

"Shouting, Craig, shouting. You'll never believe me anyway."

"Try me. I'm pretty experienced with bizarre things, what with the falling for the ghost and all." Craig remarked casually. Kenny smiled at what he said.

"Well… I die once almost every week." Craig nodded sincerely.

"Ok, but how does that help you know stuff?" Kenny's head snapped up.

"You… YOU FREAKING BELIEVE ME!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Kenny stared at Craig for a second like he was crazy, but then finally regained his cool.

"Ok. Thanks for believing me, caus you're the first." The two boys smiled genuinely at each other for probably the first time ever.

"So how do you know so much stuff, like how you knew my number, and Stripe, and my feelings for Tweek, and… and stuff like that?"

"It's… sorta hard to explain…"

"Go on… I'm in no rush."

"Well… God sorta knows me…"

"…He knows everyone, Kenny."

"Yeah, I know, but he… knows me in particular… since I die a lot." Craig raised his eyebrows.

"I thought someone like you would go to hell." Kenny nodded in understanding.

"That's nice of you, Craig." Craig shrugged.

"Just saying…"

"Well, I actually _do_ sometimes go to hell, but most of the time its heaven."

"… so since God knows you 'in particular', does he tell stuff to you?" Kenny nodded proudly.

"Yeah, he likes me a lot. We've really gotten to know each ther, so he tells me all sorts of stuff from the future and the present, even sometimes from the past. Like when he told me that when we were all four, Cartman knocked Kyle's block tower over, and the whole class thought it was Stan, but it was actually the fatass who did it. Then I remember Butters gave Kyle his own blocks to make a new one. Good times, good times." Kenny smiled and nodded at the memories, then caught Craig staring at him. He coughed.

"Sorry, just nostalgia. Anyway, that's how I know lots of stuff. I have a good relationship with God, even though everyone actually thinks I'm a total dick."

"… You're not a dick, Kenny."

"Thanks Craig, but honestly, I am most of the time… oh well, at least I'm not a total douche like Clyde." Craig laughed and hi-fived him.

"Yeah, you're right."

xXxXx

"Kenny…we're going to Pip's house tomorrow."

"What!" Kenny looked up from the magazine he was reading. He'd stayed with Craig for about two hours, making it about 9.00pm.

"We have to go talk to him 'bout Butters."

"Why? I rejected him, the end!"

"Kenny, don't try to bull shit me. You're not the only one who's smart."

"Uh huh." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Look, we need to sort this out so Butters isn't so depressed anymore. Maybe Pip can help us set him up with a girl or something, since you don't want him." Kenny gave Craig a sort of frightened look.

"I-I don't think he's ready for someone else. I mean, I just rejected him. Knowing Butters, that would take a while to get over…" Craig studied Kenny up and down and smiled.

"Sorry Kenny, but you had your shot. He has to go for someone else now."

"WHA-

"Kenny, but I think its best you leave now, your parents will be worried."

"_My_ parents? Worried? That's absolute bull-

Craig slammed the door in Kenny's face. He'd finally got rid of the bastard.

xXxXx

Tweek carefully climbed through the window, taking care not to wake the sleeping Craig. He flinched and turned around when Craig rolled over in his sleep, mumbling something about Kenny being a smartass. He sighed in relief when Craig didn't awaken and turned back around, only to almost walk straight into Josh, who was sitting at the desk waiting for him.

"WHA-

Josh covered Tweek's mouth to prevent him from shouting out and waking Craig. Tweek tried to shove him away, but Josh had a firm grip on him.

"Don't speak, Tweek. You wouldn't want to wake Craig, would you?" Tweek shook his head quickly and immediately stopped struggling.

"I still don't understand it, Tweek. You wanting to stay with this… piece of shit." Josh looked at Craig in a way that meant what he'd just said. Tweek death glared him for doing it.

"You may think you like this guy, Tweek, but I know you're just confused. You just think you like him because you've never really been with people before. But you don't, Tweek. You don't, and you never will. I know someone that can make you happy."

"W-who?" Tweek said after Josh took his hand from his mouth.

"Me. I love you like no one ever could. I know you like me that way deep down too. Don't deny it." Tweek gathered all his strength and courage, then punched Josh right in the face, making him release Tweek.

"That's not true! I know I like him in that way! I'm not confused! And I sure as h-hell don't like _you_ that way!" Tweek hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Too late. It had woken Craig, who was now listening to their conversation.

"You do! I know you do! Come on. Come live with me. I can make you happy. I'll make you happier than you've ever been here, Tweekers." Both Craig and Tweek winced at him using the nickname. Tweek had never heard anyone call him that except Craig. Craig was about to get up and do something, but Tweek, for once, beat him to it.

"…no." he said darkly.

"What was that?"

"NO! I'll _never_live with someone like you, who takes pleasure in scaring the ones that live in their own house! I _know_I love Craig, and I _definitely_know I don't love you! At least not in _that_way! And there's nothing you can do about it! No amount of convincing is ever going to change that!"

Craig stiffened at what Tweek said. _Tweek__… __loves__me__…__that__way__…_

Josh stood still, trying to process Tweek's words in his mind. When he'd finally done it, he scowled at Tweek and left through the window without another word.

Tweek watched him leave, then sighed, sliding down the wall onto the floor. He sat in the darkness, thinking about what he'd just said, and how he was ever going to be able to face Craig again.

God decided to mess with him.

Tweek twitched when he heard someone walk across the room and sit next to him. He then felt someone grab his hand and hold it in theirs.

"…hey Tweek…?"

Of course it was Craig.

"…y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Tweek knew Craig was, and he was too. He just didn't realize it yet.

"I know you are, Craig." Craig sighed. Kenny was right.

Tweek was never gonna apologize to him.

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to update. I'll update way more now cause I'm on holidays. I'm sorry, but in the last chapter I accidently put Stenny instead of Stendy. I fixed that, so sorry. XD**


	11. Embarrassment

"Do I _have_ to do this?" Craig sighed at Kenny. He was being a _total_ pain. It was stressful enough with Tweek around, who still refused to apologize and forgive him. He didn't need Kenny to be a dick too.

"Yeah, you do, Kenny. Hell, if you'd just sucked it up and gotten together with Butters, we wouldn't even need to be going!"

"Craig, I don't LIKE him!" Kenny glared at Craig, looking like he wanted to punch him.

"That's not true. Face it-

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY I OUGHT TO-

"HEY, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU SON OF A-

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Y-you're giving me a headache!" Tweek stated, rubbing his forehead, looking stressed.

"How the heck did you get a headache? I thought ghosts couldn't feel anythi-

Craig stopped talking in mid-sentence when Tweek gave him the look of doom. Kenny watched Craig look away almost sadly, suddenly trying to concentrate on the colours of the houses in the neighbourhood around them.

"…Hey Tweek?" Kenny finally asked, keeping his eyes on Craig.

"W-what?" the ghost replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Tell me, why're you still mad at Craig, even though he said sorry?" Craig twitched, while Tweek frowned at him.

"W-why the hell should I tell _you_!" Kenny put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Tweek stared at Kenny hopelessly.

"I… know he's sorry, and I'm sorry too, but… I don't want to forgive him for what he said… at least… at least not yet." Craig tensed, walking faster so he was ahead of them. Kenny got Craig's silent message and waited for him to be way ahead, before speaking.

"Tweek, you love Craig, right?" Tweek jumped, almost spilling the coffee in his hands.

"W-why the h-hell did you ask _that_so suddenly!" Kenny shrugged.

"Seemed like an appropriate time." Tweek shook his head at Kenny's arrogance.

"You're not scared of anything, are you Kenny?"

"No, I'm not a pussy. Unlike Stan." Kenny smiled, thinking of Stan puking every time Wendy talked to him.. "Now back to the subject, you like him… _that_ way, right?" Tweek hesitantly nodded.

"So then forgive him." Tweek glared, gripping the cup of coffee in his hands so hard that he almost broke it.

"Why! No matter how much I care for him, that doesn't change what he said yesterday!"

"… Tweek… Craig loves you." Tweek immediately fell over, the cup of coffee in his hands falling out and smashing on the sidewalk, spilling brown liquid everywhere.

"W-w-wha-

"TWEEK! ARE YOU OKAY!"

Craig came running over to where they were. He glared at Kenny for just standing there, then tried to help Tweek up, who refused reluctantly. He crouched down and grabbed Tweek, frantically looking him up and down, checking for small injuries.

"Are you alright!" Tweek shakily nodded.

"I'm fine… I just… I just tripped…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." Craig let out a small, barely noticeable, sigh of relief, then turned and continued walking, muttering unknown things to himself.

Kenny started to follow, making Tweek scramble up and trail him. Making sure Craig couldn't hear them again, Kenny spoke quietly.

"I told you he loved you."

"… that didn't prove anything Kenny!"

"Tweek, did you see his _face_! He was so worried! You can try to lie to me, but you'll fail miserably." Kenny patted Tweek's shoulder.

"Face it buddy; Cupid's cast a spell on you two." Kenny gave the blond a knowing look, before running forward to catch up with Craig.

xXxXx

_ding dong_

…

_Ding dong_

"Coming!"

_Ding dong ding dong_

"I'M COMING!"

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

"WHAT!" Pip finally opened the door to see Craig staring at him impatiently.

"…Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, Craig. I was just getting awfully annoyed since you kept ringing the bell."

"Yeah, whatever Pip. Where's Butters? Neither of you showed up to school today." Pip's face immediately turned from curious to confused.

"What do you mean? He left early this morning and said he was going to school; I couldn't come with him since I didn't feel well today. He hasn't come home yet, so I assumed he was with you, since you're one of his best friends."

Kenny, Tweek and Craig all exchanged glances, also looking confused.

"Pip… he wasn't there. He's not with Cartman and company either caus' I walked home with Cartman and Kyle."

"That's strange…" Pip looked up thoughtfully. He then realised they were all still standing in the doorway.

"Oh! I'm sorry, please come in." he gestured for all the boys to walk inside. Once they were all in the living room, Tweek suddenly yelled to Craig.

"GEEZUS CRAIG! WHAT IF HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"I highly doubt that, Tweek." Pip stared at the two of them. Craig realised Pip couldn't see Tweek and was about to explain, but Pip spoke before he could.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. Who's this?" Craig's eyes widened. Pip was a medium too.

"…t-this is Tweek. He's sort of a… ghost." Craig cringed and waited for Pip to freak out. He didn't.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Tweek." Pip smiled kindly and shook the confused Tweek's hand. Kenny broke out of his temporary silence and spoke.

"Aren't you a little surprised? A ghost is sitting in front of you."

"No. Why would I be? I talk to ghosts _and_demons all the time. I know almost all of the ones in this city." Craig tore his eyes from Tweek and looked at Pip.

"Then, you must have known the one that was in my house."

"You're house is that big blue beach house, right? Near Kyle and Eric?" Craig, not knowing who Pip meant by 'Eric' looked at Kenny inquiringly, who mouthed 'Cartman'. Craig silently 'ohed' and gave Kenny a small thumbs-up in thanks.

"Yeah, it is." Pip smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know him. He's-

"What do you mean you _know_ him? He's dead." Pip shook his head.

"No he's not. I saw him just recently. His name is Damien." Tweek flinched.

"Y-you mean he's still alive!"

"Yes, he is Tweek." Tweek started shaking violently. Pip noticed and started to try and comfort him.

"There's nothing to worry about, Tweek. He's very nice to me." Craig laughed almost bitterly.

"_Nice_! Are you fucking kidding me? He almost killed me, knocked my sister unconscious, and just about scarred Tweek for… for ghost life."

Pip looked confused.

"I don't understand, he's so kind to me."

"That's not possible! He's horrible. He put negative energy around my house just to make my family fight."

"That's funny, there's none in my home."

"That's 'caus he doesn't live in your house, dumbass."

"Why, yes he does! He's right there." Pip pointed to the hallway that lead upstairs. Everyone turned. Craig and Kenny caught a glimpse of a black haired kid about their age, peeking inside, rush away quickly.

"Jesus Christ! Tweek, let's get out of here! Come on, Kenny! Pip's crazy!" Craig grabbed a motionless Tweek and ran out of the room as fast as possible, shortly followed by Kenny. Kenny ran ahead of Craig and yanked open the door. He then continued running out, only to instantly crash into someone, making them both crash on the ground. Tweek and Craig immediately stopped running and watched Kenny sit up and shake his head, in a daze.

"You okay, Kenny?" Craig asked, looking behind him alarmingly, still afraid that Damien was inside, coming after them.

"Yeah." Kenny faced him, looking almost dizzy, suffering from the shock of the sudden fall.

"G-get _off_ me!" The three boys looked at who Kenny crashed into. Pip came running out.

"Oh my goodness, what happened! Butters are you alright?" the British kid ran over and stood beside Butters and Kenny.

"I will be, once _he_gets off of me." Butters glared at Kenny. Kenny took the message and scrambled off him, almost running into the wall, since he was still a little dizzy. Pip tried to help Butters up, who gently pushed him away.

"I'm fine, Pip." Butters limped to the door. Kenny tried to help him. Butters shrugged his hand away.

"Leave me alone." He then walked inside, trying not to limp so obviously.

"Ouch." Craig said in a monotone voice, making Kenny give him a death glare, then walk off. Craig watched him, looking concerned… in a way.

"Come on, Tweek, we need to go talk to him. Tweek?" Tweek was looking at Pip's doorway like it was the gate to hell.

"It's ok, Tweekers, he's not there." Tweek chose that moment to faint. Nice.

"Just… just help him." Craig said to Pip, before rushing after Kenny.

xXxXx

"…ny… Kennnnnnyyy!" Kenny stopped walking and turned around. Once he saw it was Craig, he glared, turned back around, and continued walking.

"Kenny, don't give up! Butters is just mad, that's all!" Kenny immediately stopped walking, making Craig almost crash into him.

"Face it, Craig. You failed. There's no chance for me and Butters now. He hates me."

"He doesn't _hate_ you! He's just upset because of your rejection and Tammy, and… and stuff like that. He's just frustrated, okay?" Kenny shook his head almost sadly and started to walk away.

"I can't freaking believe you and Mysterion are the same person." Kenny suddenly turned around and hugged Craig.

"OH MY GOD, CRAIG! YOU'RE A GENIUS! I'LL DRESS AS MYSTERION AND GO TALK TO BUTTERS! YES!" he released Craig and skipped off singing the 'I've got a Golden Ticket' song.

Cartman much?

xXxXx

Craig opened the door to Pip's bedroom, where Pip was trying to wake up the still unconscious Tweek. Butters was sitting on a chair watching, and judging by his face, he was in a really pissed mood. Pip looked up when Craig walked in, feeling stressed.

"Craig! There you are! Is Kenny alright?" Since Butters was sitting there, Craig decided to be a total dick and lie.

"No, he's not. I think he's going all depressed. He was crying like crazy." Butters' head immediately snapped up.

"Oh, that's terrible, Craig! I hope he'll be alright. Isn't that horrible Butters?" Butters nodded slowly, eyes fixed on the floor. Craig smirked. _Muahahahahaha!_

He suddenly remembered Tweek.

"Is Tweek ok?" Pip nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"He'll be fine. He just fainted, that's all." Craig sighed in relief. He shook Tweek awake, doing a much better job than Pip did. Once Tweek finally opened his eyes, Craig gave Pip and Butters a small goodbye wave.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get Tweek home before he realizes he's still in your house." Craig helped the stumbling Tweek out of the room. Once they were outside the house, Tweek came to his senses and shoved Craig away roughly. Craig gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Leave me alone! I can walk by myself." Tweek took a step and immediately fell. He heard Craig's shoes walk in front of him. He opened his eyes to see the black haired boy staring at him impassively. He held out a hand for Tweek.

"I can see that." Tweek glared, then took Craig's hand and allowed himself to be helped up.

"Come on, I need to help you. You can't walk alone." Tweek glared, but then sighed, giving up.

"Ok then, let's go home." Tweek allowed Craig to take his arm and wrap is around his shoulders. As they were walking slowly, Craig said something so quietly that Tweek didn't ear him.

"W-what was that?" Craig spoke again in a barely audible voice.

"Will you _ever_forgive me?" Tweek took a while to answer.

"I think I will soon."

xXxXx

Kenny stopped outside Pip's house. He was standing in the middle of the backyard, dressed as Mysterion, staring at the bedroom window where he knew Butters slept. It was about 7.00pm, so Butters was definitely awake.

Kenny sighed to himself.

"Better get this over with…"

He climbed up the wall pipe cautiously and was just about to jump in the room, when he hesitated.

_What __if __he __somehow __recognizes __me? _

_I__'__ll __look __like __an __idiot! __Wait, __Kenny, __don__'__t __be __dumb. __He__'__ll __never __recognize __you __with __a __mask __on. __But __what __if __he __does?_

_Shit, __maybe __I __should __go __home__… __no, __I __have __to __do __this. __I__'__ve __come __this __far. __Ok, __yeah, __let__'__s __do __it!_

Kenny froze when he heard the sound of people walking in the room. He leaned towards the window so he could hear better. He heard Butters' voice first.

"But Pip! What if he's really depressed and won't forgive me!" Kenny then heard Pip sigh irritably.

"Butters, I told you, he's not depressed. I'm absolutely positive that Craig was lying. Though I'm not sure _why_." 'Mysterion' looked at the ground confusingly. What the hell had Craig told them _now_?

"Yeah, but even if Craig _is_lying, how do you know Kenny will forgive me? Did you _see_ the way he walked off? He looked really upset; and most of all… he looked really…" Butters mind tried to search for a word that was the G-rated version of 'pissed' "… mad. He looked really mad."

Kenny hoped Pip would leave soon. He really wanted to tell Butters and how he _really_felt about all this… and there was the fact that he was losing his grip on the pipe.

"Hurry up! _Hurry __up_!" he hissed almost desperately. His gloved hands were starting slide down.

"Well, I don't know how he feels, Butters, but being a worry-wart won't help anything. Just calm down and go to school tomorrow. I can't come because I'm still a bit under the weather, but you need to go." Kenny heard Pip walk out of the room. _Yes!_

He climbed onto the windowsill and looked inside. Butters was banging his head on the wall, but once he saw Kenny's shadow he gasped and turned around frantically, trying to see who it was. He almost screamed when he saw Kenny dressed in a super hero outfit, but 'Mysterion' leapt forward and covered his mouth.

"Be silent. I want to talk to you about Kenny McCormick." Butters' eyes widened. Mysterion let go of him so he would be able to speak.

"What is it? Is he ok?" Mysterion nodded.

"Yes. He's fine. But he told me to tell you something."

"W-what?" Kenny took a deep breath, not really prepared for what he was going to say.

"He… likes you a lot, but he's not completely sure if it's _that_ way."

"It's not that hard to tell if you like someone!"

"It is!" Mysterion snapped. He immediately felt guilty from the hurt look on Butters' face.

"What I'm saying is he's confused, and you'll have to wait for him."

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOUR YEARS!" Kenny almost fell over at hearing Butters yell so harshly. He fumbled with his mask, making sure it didn't fall off. He turned to Butters and eyed him up and down, then shakily spoke.

"Be that as it may, Kenny is confused, and you'll have to wait a little longer…" Butters watched him unsteadily walk to the window, before jumping out. Butters watched with a curious look on his face. _He __reminds __me __of __someone__… __of__…_

Butters' eyes widened. Pip came into the room and shook his shoulder.

"Are you alright? I thought I just heard you shout at someone." Butter nodded slowly, in a state of shock, eying the window where Mysterion had just jumped out of.

"Yeah… I did just holler at someone…" Pip looked at him questioningly.

"Who?"

"I…I think it was Kenny…"

xXxXx

"Hey, can ghosts sleep?"

Tweek rolled his eyes and nodded, looking irritated. Craig felt a bit hurt that Tweek was acting so coldly to him, though he _definitely _didn't show it.

"Good. Then you're gonna sleep, while I do my shit-load of homework." Tweek instantly blushed at the thought of lying in Craig's bed. He took a step back, regaining his earlier shakiness.

"W-what!" Craig realized what he'd said and blushed as well. The two boys stared at the floor, creating an awkward silence.

"…well… you're…uh…you're sick, so…" Tweek's head snapped up when Craig spoke. Their eyes connected, making the situation even more awkward.

"I-I-I'll be…fine… I'm just a ghost… so…" Craig unconsciously took a step towards Tweek, but neither of the boys noticed. He was now standing right in front of Tweek. He hesitantly took Tweek's hand.

"So what… if you're just a ghost…?"

Little did both the boys know, Kenny was spying on them through the window…with Cartman's video camera. He watched as the boys' faces inched closer to each other. _Come __on! __Come __on!_

The boys' lips were just about to connect, when the door opened, making them automatically spring apart. Craig crashed into his desk, Tweek pounced on the bed, and Kenny almost lost his grip on the windowsill. Everyone looked at the culprit.

"Ruby… what the hell do you want?" Craig said venomously. The small girl flinched at his dark tone.

"… I just wanted to say hi…" she looked between Tweek and Craig, then adopted an evil grin on her face. She spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh… did I _interrupt _something?" Tweek, as well as Craig, death glared her.

"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She started laughing like a maniac, pointing at the two of them mockingly.

"HAHAHAH! YOU BOTH LOOK SO MAD! I'M SORRY I INTERUPPTED YOUR MAKE-OUT SESSION! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she continued pointing and laughing at the two still blushing boys. Kenny fought the urge to join Ruby and laugh as well.

"RUBY…GET… THE FUCK… _OUT_. NOW!" Craig pointed to the door, shaking in anger.

"PAHAHAHAHAHA!" she continued laughing in a scarily similar way to Cartman. Craig grabbed her by the shoulders, marched her to the door, and slammed it in her face. Kenny smirked at how pissed Craig was.

"God, I hate that little bitch sometimes." Craig muttered, turning towards Tweek.

"Tweek, I'm-

Craig froze and topped talking when he saw Tweek fast asleep on the bed. Kenny decided this was the best moment to leave. _Godammit! __They __didn__'__t __even __kiss!_

Craig forgot about his homework. He turned the light off, then climbed into bed with Tweek. He didn't give a shit if it was corny or dumb, he was just tired.

When he was just about to drift off to sleep, Tweek spoke, instantly making him wide awake again.

"A-are you awake, Craig?" Craig was about to nod, but realized Tweek couldn't see him.

"Yeah." He said in his dull voice.

"You know about that fight we had?"

"Mmhm."

"I forgive you for it."

**A/N: Muahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil. I _was_actually gonna put a kiss scene, but I'm not really good at them so I decided not to. I tried to puts lots of romance in this chapter. I think this is the worst chapter so far because of how rushed it is, but oh well. **

**REVIEW! **


	12. Return

"Tweek, do you seriously need to come with me to school every day?" Craig asked as they walked down the streets, on the way to the hell hole you could call their school.

"Y-yeah, I've got nothing better to do. I'm bored at your house, and I'm still not talking to… to Josh." Both boys cringed at the memory of the ghost. Two months had passed since the incident at Pip's house, and they still hadn't seen Josh even once. Nor did they _want_ to, after what he did to Tweek.

"You know… sometimes … in a way … I think Josh is crueller than Damien." Craig's head snapped up.

"Are you serious Tweek? Damien tried to kill me! And he knocked my sister in the head with a… hold on I'll think of it … a … a book … that's right, a book! He hit my sister in the head with a book!"

"Yeah, but he's a demon, that's what he's _meant_ to do. Josh has no excuse!" Tweek said to Craig defensively. Craig shook his head.

"Tweek, look, it doesn't matter who someone is… it just matters what they do. You see-

"Craig, don't go all 'important speech' on me. I get enough of that from Kenny…" Craig smiled and nodded. Recently, ever since the 'Pip Incident', Tweek, himself and Kenny had become really good friends. Kenny had even chosen on many occasions to hang out with them instead of his usual crew.

"Hey, when do you think-

"HEY CRAIG!" the two boys turned to see Kyle and Cartman walking over to them, Cartman waving to get his attention. Craig sighed, his head flopping down. Tweek almost pitied him. Almost.

"Hey dudes…" Craig gave a wave, his back still turned to them. Kyle caught up with him, leaving Cartman behind.

"KAHL! KAHL HOLD ON YOU ASSHOLE!" Kyle rolled his eyes and waited for Cartman.

"If you weren't so fat, you'd be fitter, fatass!"

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm-

"Big boned, I know, you've been telling me that like a million times every day since we were _four_."

"You shut the hell up!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will!" Craig face palmed while Tweek sighed hopelessly.

"Nice choice of friends." Tweek stated. Craig opened his mouth to say something in defence, but changed his mind and nodded, agreeing.

"JEW!"

"FATSO!"

"GINGER RETARD!"

"DUMB-SHIT!"

"SMARTASS!"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE? WE ALL KNOW YOU SECRETLY LIKE EACH OTHER SO GROW UP!" Craig puffed, looking angrily back and forth between them. Kyle was blushing, though only slightly. Cartman, well, Cartman looked as red as a tomato.

Craig stuck out his tongue and them, grabbed Tweek by the hand, and continued walking to school, leaving Cartman and Kyle to deal with their issues. As they were nearing the school gates, Tweek finally shattered the silence and spoke.

"Craig, was that a good idea?" Craig kept walking with his back to Tweek, taking a while to answer.

"What?" Tweek glared. So he was going to act dumb.

"Was it a good idea for you to tell them that they like each other? We've already got enough issues with Butters and Kenny, not to mention Damien is still alive." Craig stopped and turned to Tweek.

"Tweek, I'm sick of hearing those two argue! It's pissing me off!" Craig snapped. Tweek flinched, making Craig immediately calm.

"I'm sorry Tweek. I'm just a little stressed 'caus Kenny's pretty much given up on Butters, after _all_ I've done for those two! The dicks!" Craig continued to rant about Kenny and Butters, but stopped when he caught Tweek staring at him.

"Sorry." Tweek still stared, making Craig sigh miserably.

"I'm really sorry I've been such a douche lately, Tweek. I know the things I said to you that day were cruel, that I've been in crappy moods, and that I've not been paying attention to you lately, but bear with me. When Kenny confesses, it'll all be over. And that's pretty soon. I'm sure of it."

Tweek nodded, smiled weakly held his arms out. I took Craig a few seconds to understand what he wanted.

"Uh, I would hug you … but people are starting to stare at me." Craig pointed. Tweek lowered his arms and looked to where he was pointing. True to Craig's word, Craig was being stared at by little kids entering the school grounds. He looked back at Craig and nodded, looking embarrassed.

When they walked into the field where the boys always hung out before school, Craig was instantly spotted by Clyde and Token. They both started running over.

"Get out of here!" Craig hissed to Tweek.

"Why? They can't see me." Tweek said loudly, twitching.

"I don't want you to scare them, ok?" Craig whispered quickly, eying his approaching friends. Tweek nodded and mouthed 'talk to you later'. Craig nodded urgently. Tweek smiled and disappeared.

Token and Clyde finally got to Craig.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you forever! We never see you anymore."

"Sorry, I, uh, got a little side tracked on the way to school…" Clyde and Token exchanged glances.

"Uh, ok then. Anyway, Kenny and Butters are like totally back to normal. It's so weird, after all that's happened. They're practically best friends now." Clyde said, sounding confused.

"Oh, come on, Clyde. It's not that hard for people to become friends again after a fight." Token rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't get fresh with me, Token."

"Not if you speak to me with that pissed tone!" Craig face palmed again.

"Guys, seriously, I just heard Cartman and Kyle argue enough, not you guys too!" Token glared.

"We're not arguing!" Clyde nodded.

"Yeah! We're _discussing_." Craig and Token stared.

"… no … we're not, Clyde." Token finally said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just stop _discussing_ then. Cartman and Kyle have done it plenty already this morning." Clyde was about to speak, but something caught his eye. He leaned right so Craig wasn't blocking his way, and he could see better into the distance.

"Hey look!" Token and Craig turned to be able to see where Clyde was pointing. Craig sighed helplessly.

"Not _another _fight…" the three boys walked over to see who was deciding to ruin a perfectly good morning by fighting. Kenny… of course … and … _Tammy_.

"How the hell could you just so suddenly break up with me!"

"Tammy, I'm sorry, but I just don't like you! I never have!"

"Why the hell don't you like me! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! I just want a serious relationship with someone who truly loves me!"

"Relationship! Love! Kenny, we're _eight_!"

"… First of all, it's the beginning of December, making it three months until I'm nine, and second, I don't give a rats ass how old I am!"

"Oh yeah!

"YEAH!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell's going on here?" Craig asked, stepping in between the two.

"_He's_ breaking up with me!" Tammy angrily said, pointing at Kenny accusingly. Craig shrugged.

"So?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't give a shit if he's breaking up with me. I just don't understand why he's doing it so _suddenly_, especially since we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"You wanna know why it's sudden? Because I realized I'm a dumbass who's dating people for no reason except to be popular, _and_ that I found out I actually like someone." Craig realized who Kenny was talking about and looked over to Butters. He was standing shell shocked beside Tweek, who had appeared a few seconds ago.

"What the hell are you talking about Ke-

Like a few weeks before, the bell saved Kenny. He took off like a freaking bullet to the classroom.

Everyone stared after him.

"Man, that was kickass!" Cartman cheered and raised his fist.

xXxXx

"Yes! It's _finally _lunch." Craig stretched his arms.

"It felt like class took forever." Butters nodded, agreeing with Craig.

"Imagine what _high school's_ gonna be like then." The four boys fantasized about the future classes and instantly shuddered.

"Let's not think 'bout that right now." Token said, looking slightly afraid. The other boys immediately nodded in agreement. As the group walked down the hall, Craig spotted Tweek at the corner.

'Talk. Now." Tweek mouthed, pointing to his right, then walked away. Craig sighed.

"Guys, I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Ok dude. See ya later." Clyde waved, and then walked off with Butters and Token. Craig waited for them to go out of sight, before turning the opposite way of the bathroom to where Tweek was. He immediately saw Tweek and walked over to where the ghost was standing.

"What is it, Tweekers?" Tweek smiled.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm going home." Craig tilted his head confusingly.

"Why?" Tweek patted his shoulder.

"I know I said I'm bored at home, but you need to hang out with your friends more. I'm in the way." Craig remembered what Clyde had said earlier that morning.

"Look, Tweek, I don't know how you know what Clyde said earlier, but-

"It's fine Craig! Just use some of your time to hang out with your friends and I'll go home. Don't worry so much!"

"… Ok then. Be safe. Even though you can't die." Tweek smiled warmly.

"Thanks Craig! You're a great friend!" Craig wavered.

"… Yeah…"

"See you later then!" Tweek waved and then disappeared, leaving Craig standing there alone.

_A great … friend… _

xXxXx

Tweek entered Craig's room, humming happily. He immediately noticed how messy the room was, then sighed, face palming.

"I'd better clean this up. Or else he'll be in an even _worse_ mood." Tweek started to pick up random stuff off the floor and put them in the places that they actually belonged. He picked up some books, looked closely at them and sighed.

"Are you s-serious? He forgot his f-fucking school books. He's gonna get in so much trouble with his teacher!" Tweek decided to go back and give him the books so he wouldn't get in trouble.

As he was walking down the hall, a wave of nostalgia hit him.

_W-what the hell? This feels so familiar. It's so horrible. It's like…_

Tweek's eyes widened. It was negative energy. He turned around frantically, his eyes searching every inch of the hall.

"Where the hell are you! I know you're here… Damien!"

"**So you noticed me." **Tweek winced at his voice. He hadn't heard it in a long time. The last time he'd heard it was about fifty years ago, only halfway in his ghost life.

"O-of _course _I noticed you! Walking in the hall makes me want to punch someone!" Tweek looked around, trying to see where he was.

"**You've gained quite a lot of confidence, haven't you?"**

"Courtesy of Craig." Tweek answered, looking freaked out that he wasn't able to spot the demon.

"**That dumb boy is going to die if he's not careful."**

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"**Don't be so childish."**

"I _am_ a child! And leave him alone! He didn't even do anything!"

"**Didn't **_**do **_**anything? He kicked me out of my house and made me refuge in that fucking British kid's house!"**

Tweek stiffened at the mention of Pip. "Pip… Pip said you were kind to him."

"**That's none of your business."**

"Why, do you like Pip or something?" Tweek said in a mocking way. Tweek was then suddenly slammed into the wall by an invisible force. He slid down the wall in shock.

"**Don't mess with me, Tweek. I could break you in half right now."**

"Why would it matter? I'm dead anyway!"

"**You still get affected by pain, even though you're dead. I doubt getting snapped in half would feel good."**

Tweek gathered all his strength, pulled himself up, and ran out of the house. He kept running until he was about a mile away.

"Crap … I've got to tell Craig."

xXxXx

"Hey guys, don't you think Bebe's hot?" Clyde asked his friends, eyeing the blond girl who was giggling about something with her friends. Butters and Kenny shrugged, sitting on a bench next to each other, while Craig stared off into space, munching an apple, standing not far away. Token (who was standing next to Clyde) then stated his opinion bluntly.

"No." Clyde turned to him almost angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Token? Everyone's likes her except you and Stan!"

"That's not true!"

"Watch. Kenny do you like her?" Kenny took a good look at her.

"… well, she's pretty, but-

"See? Kenny likes her! And how 'bout you Butters, you like her?" Kenny glared for being interrupted, while Butters shuffled uncomfortably next to him.

"Well… I already like Ken-

"Oh, that's right! You're queer! Sorry Butters. You, Craig?"

"…"

"Craig?"

"…"

"CRAIG!" Clyde screamed in his ear. Craig snapped out of his dumbass trance.

"What?" Clyde rolled his eyes for having to repeat himself.

"You think Bebe's hot?"

"… No."

"YES, CRAIG! MY BROTHA FROM ANOTHA MOTHA!" Token came up and help up a hand to hi-five Craig, who didn't. Everyone stared at Token, including Cartman, Kyle and Stan, who were about 10ft away. Token lowered his hand and blushed, embarrassed. Cartman broke the silence a few seconds later.

"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO FUNNY! AHAHAHAHA!"

Craig was immediately reminded of that night when he almost kissed Tweek, and Ruby walked in and laughed. He didn't _want_ to be reminded.

"Hey Cartman! You should meet my sister! You'd really get along." Cartman gave the thumbs up and turned back to Kyle and Stan.

"Thanks for distracting him, Craig."

"Welcome, Token." Craig smiled weakly. Clyde shook his head.

"You guys look like fags, doing that _and_ not liking Bebe." Clyde stated, grimacing at them. Craig flipped him off, finding pleasure in seeing Clyde's reaction.

"If she's so hot Clyde, then why don't you date her?" Token asked his best friend.

"Maybe I will!" Clyde stuck his tongue out and walked in the direction of where all the girls stood chatting.

"He can be so childish sometimes." Craig said.

"Sometimes? You mean _all_ the time!" Token said, then sighed and turned and walked to where Butters and Kenny were sitting. Craig was about to turn and join them but something caught his eye.

It was Tweek.

'What's wrong?' Craig mouthed to him as he approached. Tweek didn't answer him. He just pointed in the direction of their house, freaking out.

'WHAT?' Tweek yelled something, but Craig couldn't hear, since Tweek was still too far away. Craig signalled that he couldn't hear.

"DAMIEN'S BACK IN OUR HOUSE!" Craig forgot about being quiet.

"WHAT!"

"HE'S BACK! I'M SERIOUS!" Craig dropped the apple he was eating earlier. He took a deep breath.

"!" he screamed. Everyone stared. Butters and Kenny understood why, since Tweek obviously had a reason from their point of view, the others, not so much.

"You… okay, Craig?" Token asked awkwardly.

"G-gotta go! S-s-see you tomorrow!" Craig waved, took Tweek's hand, and ran off. Cartman laughed.

"Pahahahahahahaha! He looks like he's holding hands with nothing." Kyle nodded and patted his shoulder, making a mental note to take him to an institution.

"Man, I wonder what's wrong with Tweek." Kenny said to Butters.

"Yeah." Butters nodded, looking deep in thought. Kenny noticed Token staring at Clyde and Bebe, who were laughing together. Kenny smirked, immediately understanding.

"You ok, Token?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah," Token said in a bitter tone, watching the new couple. "Just _peachy_."

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like Tyde. D: I'm planning to put some Dip in the next chapter and maybe some Bunny. And of course Creek! I had a tough time writing this chapter because I've forgotten Damien's personality. I'll watch the episode where he appears and see again. XD. BTW, does anyone know Craig's birthday?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Communication

Craig glowered as he knocked on the door to a house, with Tweek standing behind him looking just as pissed. A familiar old lady opened the door, looking confused and annoyed to see them.

"Oh, it's _you_ again…" Craig glared at her, arms folded.

"You ripped me off!"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You ripped me off! You said you exterminated the demon in my house! That means you killed him! He's back now! Rip-off artist!" Craig stepped forward to kick her in the chin, and probably would have if Tweek hadn't restrained him.

"Craig! Give her a break, she's an old lady! I'm pissed at her too, but come on!" Craig glared at Tweek for a second then withered. He turned back to the old lady.

"Look, we want you to get rid of him. For _good_." The old lady ignored Craig and stared at Tweek.

"So you're the ghost he was talking about?" she asked Tweek. Tweek nodded nervously.

"Hello!" Craig received a glare from the old lady.

"Alright, I'll try. But I expect to be _paid_ this time." Craig sighed and got his Red Racer wallet out of his pocket.

"How much?"

"Two hundred dollars." Craig's jaw dropped open as he immediately dropped his wallet in shock.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Tweek tilted his head in confusion.

"Is that a lot?" he asked. Craig turned to him, looking annoyed.

"Don't ask dumb questions, Tweek."

"Uh, Craig, I lived in the 1800s. We still used British money here in those days." Craig ohed, feeling stupid for not paying attention in history class.

"Sorry Tweek. Yeah, it's a lot for someone our age." Tweek nodded in understanding.

"Can I give it to you by credit card?"

"I doubt someone your age would have a credit card."

"Watch me." Tweek and the old lady observed Craig take out his cell and dial a number. Craig held the phone to his ear and waited for the person to finally pick up. When they did, Craig smiled and spoke.

"Hey Cartman."

* * *

><p>"There you are! Finally, you took an hour!" Cartman glared as he handed Craig a credit card.<p>

"Ay! Be grateful, you son of a bitch! I skipped the rest of school, went to my house to get the card out of my mom's purse, and ran _all_ the way here!" Craig rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing there was no way that Cartman would ever attempt to run more than 10ft.

"Sorry dude. Thanks for the credit card."

"Yeah whatever. What's going on here?" Cartman started to walk towards the old woman to be able to see her better. Towards Tweek. Craig realised and was about to stop him.

"GAH!" Craig yelped. Cartman stepped through Tweek and shivered.

"Man that's cold… what the hell's wrong with you Craig?"

"N-Nothing." Tweek looked at his hands, a little shocked.

"L-Look Cartman, Kyle's cross dressing!" Cartman jumped and looked behind him.

"WHERE!"

"He ... he went that way!" Craig pointed in the direction of Kyle's house. Cartman immediately ran off, camera in hand. The three people watched him run off into the early sunset, looking for nothing.

"Tweek … what the _hell_ just happened?"

"He … walked through me. It's natural for a non-medium to do it. I've heard about it, but it's never happened to me personally."

"Oh …" The old woman cleared her throat.

"The credit card, please?" Craig rolled his eyes at her cheapness and handed it to her.

Once she had gone and took care of the money issues, she came back outside, looking prepared.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Once again, let's get this shit over with." Craig said as they walked into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. Craig had told them earlier that they all needed to be quiet, since this time, Craig's parents were home.<p>

"I trust that you know this time where the demon is?" Craig looked at Tweek helplessly.

"...When I spoke to him, he was in the upstairs hallway, but I think he's moved by now." Craig sighed.

"Might as well go and see." Craig motioned for them to go upstairs. Tweek had to help the old lady up, since Craig was uncomfortable doing something like that, due to zero experience at helping people, apart from Tweek. That didn't count though. He _loved_ Tweek. He _hated_ the old lady.

When they were all finally upstairs, Craig asked the old lady to locate Damien.

"… He's not here…" she said, scanning the hall with her eyes. Craig sighed and banged his head against the wall repeatedly. Tweek grabbed his shoulders and stopped him.

"Stop it, Craig!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do!"

"… Won't he show himself if we call for him?" The two turned to the old woman. Craig nodded, feeling like an idiot.

"I guess…"

"DAMIEN! WHERE ARE YOU! DAMIEN!" Craig fell over in shock since Tweek shouted so loud.

"JESUS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH Y-

"Craig! What's going on up there?" Tweek and Craig both jumped at the sound of Mrs Tucker's voice.

"Ah, crap!" Craig looked around for a hiding place frantically. Tweek pointed to the hall closet. The two shoved the old lady inside before she could protest. Tweek pretended to zip his lips, then closed the door. Just as he'd closed it, Mrs Tucker appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Craig, what was that yelling about?" Craig slowly answered, uncomfortable about Tweek standing next to him, even though he knew his mom couldn't see him.

"I … uh, Ruby gave me a scare so …"

"… Ruby's on the couch in the living room, asleep." Craig quickly tried to think of an excuse, laughing weakly.

"Haha, just kidding. I just remembered, I haven't done an assignment for school … and it's due tomorrow … so…"

Mrs Tucker shook her head and walked down the stairs.

"And that's my son…" Craig heard her mutter. He flipped her off. Tweek let the lady out the closet.

"Sorry, it was a critical situation, so we had to think fast." He apologized, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"No, it's quite alright." The lady said shakily, straightening her clothes.

"Anyway…" The two turned to Craig. "…It looks like yelling for him to show himself isn't gonna work. We need to think of another way to get Damien to appear."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" Craig started crying childishly. Tweek watching, twitching in frustration.

"What are we gonna do? It's over for us! Damien's gonna-

"Oh my!" The old lady watched Craig stumble, due to the result of Tweek … slapping him. Craig took a few steps back, holding his cheek in shock.

"Craig, stop it! Crying isn't gonna solve anything! We just need to think here!"Craig slowly nodded, still looking surprised.

After a few moments of them all thinking, Craig could've sworn a light bulb went on above Tweek's head.

"I've got it!" Tweek cheered. He started jumping around joyfully. Craig and the old lady watched him, looking annoyed and curious at the same time.

"… Well?" Tweek stopped and looked at Craig.

"Well what?"

"WHAT'S THE IDEA!"

"Oh, right." Tweek laughed awkwardly. Craig cringed. _He seriously forgot?_

"Well, who's the closest person to Damien?"

"… No one?"

"There is _one_ person."

"_Who_?" Tweek looked at Craig knowingly. It was Craig's turn for a light bulb to go on.

"Of course!" He got out his phone and dialled a number excitedly.

* * *

><p>Craig paced around the room impatiently waiting for the new person to arrive. Tweek watched him intently, while the old lady counted the money in her wallet. Craig jumped up and ran to the door in less than two seconds when the bell finally rang.<p>

"_There_ you are! You took forever, you ass!"

"On the contrary, I ran here as fast as possible, Craig, since you said it was an emergency."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on in." Craig pulled the guest in.

"So what did you ask me here for?"

"We need you to locate Damien for us."

"… Why? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sort of. We wanna kill him."

"WHAT! NO WAY! I'M NOT HELPING WITH THAT!" Craig decided it was best to lie.

"Fine, we won't kill him. Just … communicate."

"Well … alright then."

Craig took the guest's hand and led him up to the hallway where Tweek and the woman were waiting.

"Oh, hello again Tweek!"

"Hey Pip." The two blonds smiled at each other. Craig watched in ... well ... pretty much in jealously.

"_Can we get back to the issue here_?" Craig said venemously. Pip turned to Craig.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Find him." Pip looked around the hallway.

"He's not here. I've told you already." The old lady rolled her eyes.

"There's no saying you're right." Craig replied, making the lady glare.

"No she's right. He's not even on this floor."

"So where is he?"

"He's in the attic." Craig frowned at the lady.

"Nice job. Anyway, you're fired."

"You can't fire me. You've already _payed_ me."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my money… so get out." The old lady glared and disappeared out the room.

"Craig! What the hell are you doing!" Tweek grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Craig grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"Tweek, we're not gonna kill Damien." Tweek's jaw dropped open.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because … I dunno. I just don't wanna."

"Are you kidding me!" Tweek started cursing random words to Craig, who put his hands up in defence and started arguing back, while Pip watched them like they were idiots. He sighed and opened the door that led to the attic, disappearing inside it.

As they were bickering, Craig soon noticed Pip's absence. He interrupted Tweek, who was still yelling at him.

"Oh crap, where's Pip?" Tweek looked around and understood what Craig meant. He saw the open door to the attic and pointed. Craig motioned for them to go in. The two boys climbed the stairs silently.

"What do yo-

"SHHHHHHHH!" Craig gritted his teeth and held a finger to his lips, telling Tweek to be quiet.

"Why do we need to be quiet?" Tweek whispered.

"You never know what's going on in there. There _is_ a demon up there after all." Tweek blushed at a thought.

"D-Do you think he's jacking off?" Craig blushed as well, then hit Tweek on the back of the head lightly.

"Don't think that way, you idiot." They finally reached the top of the stairs. Tweek motioned for Craig to go in.

"You go first."

"… No, its ok, you can."

"I insist…" The two stared at each other.

"Okay, let's admit it. We're both scared to go in. I'm gonna be a man, swallow my pride and go in." Craig held his head up and walked inside, shaking slightly. As soon as he walked in, he saw Pip standing in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling.

"Pip…" Pip jumped and turned around quickly.

"Oh Craig, I didn't notice you come in."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Damien."

"Looks like you were wrong, he's not in here." Craig said, while looking around the attic, where Damien couldn't be spotted. By him at least.

"No. He's right there." Pip pointed to a ceiling corner in front of them. Craig looked up carefully.

"Pip, I swear to God, there's nothing there." _Man, I sound like Kyle._

"Can _you_ see him, Tweek?" Craig asked the ghost.

"…Yeah. I can. I'm a ghost, so I see everything."

"But I'm a medium like Pip, but I can't see him."

"He's not letting you see then. Remember when I was still self-conscious about revealing myself to you? You couldn't see me because I wasn't letting you."

"But then… why can Pip see him?"

"Oh, that's because I'm a _special_ medium. I can see ghosts and demons even when they don't want me to."

"… So you're saying that if you'd met me a few months ago, when I was still communicating with Tweek by notes, you would've been able to see him?"

"…Yes, I suppose."

"Well, ask him to show himself!"

"Craig, you do realize he can hear us?" Tweek said cautiously, staring at the corner where Damien supposedly was. Craig was about to say something, but Pip started speaking.

"Damien, do you suppose you could show yourself? I know it would mean the world to Craig." He smiled kindly. Of course, Damien appeared. Craig stared.

_W-What the hell? He's _our_ age! That's a demon? To think, this guy almost killed me and my sister!_

Pip turned and spoke to Craig. "There, I got him to appear. Your turn to talk to him." Pip gently shoved Craig forward, so that he was only about 4ft from Damien. He shuffled uncomfortably and looked back at Pip, who gave him the 'go on' motion.

"Uh… I just wanted to talk to you…"

"**Why...?" **Craig winced at Damien's voice. Jeez, was it creepy enough?

"Why did you come back to my house?"

"**This is **_**my**_** house."**

"Yeah, whatever. But I thought you got along with Pip?"

"**Yeah right. I had no choice but to go to his house when I was chased out of this one, because all the other houses were already occupied by demons. I never **_**intended**_** to go to his house."**

"Okay, I get it. But-

"**You're talking too much. Shut up."**

"Wha-

"**Remember what I said earlier, Tweek."** Tweek nodded and frantically grabbed Craig by the shoulder.

"Craig, seriously, just let it go. He'll kill us!"

"No he won't. Don't be a _dumbass_, Tweek." Tweek immediately let go and stepped back. Craig knew he'd struck a nerve, but ignored it.

"Damien, look-

Craig was immediately struck in the gut by an invisible force, similarly to what happened to Tweek earlier that day. He kneeled over, clutching his stomach and cursing in pain. Tweek watched him, shaking. He would've helped him up, but he was still upset from what he said, so he left that to Pip.

"**I warned you…"**

"Damien, don't do this! Just let them both be, and come back to my house!"

"…"

"Come on, it'll be great. I live alone, and I like you, so come on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You _like_ him!" Everyone stared at Pip, except Tweek, who was still shaking while staring at nothing. Pip realized what he said and shook his head quickly.

"As a friend, of course!" he smiled innocently.

"Yeah, so you can go back to Pi-

Craig was once again punched in the stomach. He coughed up blood this time. Damn.

"T-That's it! I-I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving! This i-is too scary! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek immediately disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid. Why can't we just hang out in a <em>real<em> park?"

"Stop complaining Jew! This school is just as good as a park. It has trees, a million fields, flowers, paths, bushes and benches. It's practically already a park."

"That's true. Well, that's school in Australia for you." Cartman nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Kyle and Cartman looked up to see none other than Kenny McCormick walking towards them.

"Oh hey Kenny." Kenny sat in the middle of the two, who were on a bench. Cartman glared.

"So what you guys up to?"

"Nothing. I was staying behind in school because I can do my homework better here, then I got a call from the fatass here, asking why I was _cross_ _dressing_." Kenny smirked at Cartman.

"Cross dressing, huh?"

"Hey, it's not my fault Craig's a liar. Stupid emo."

"Way to be naïve Cartma- what the _hell_ are you doing Kenny!" Kyle stared at Kenny who was about to light a cigarette. Kenny looked at what he was holding, then face palmed.

"_Oh_, sorry, you want one?" he held out the pack to Kyle, feeling stupid.

"NO! SINCE _WHEN_ DO YOU MOTHER FUCKING _SMOKE_?"

"Since Butters confessed to me."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Just stressed, I guess."

"Well, you're gonna stop." Kyle snatched the cigarette away before Kenny had a chance to light it.

"What are you, my mother?" Kenny took out a new one and lit it.

"Kenny, I have to agree with Kahl on this one. I'm all for underage things, but _smoking_? Really?"

"Look guys, I can't help it. Maybe I'll stop when my life gets better."

"So your saying if you got together with the fag you'd stop smoking." Kenny glared at Cartman for calling Butters a fag.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cartman nodded slowly and drifted off. He suddenly stood up and grabbed Kyle.

"Wha-

"Let's go get Butters!"

"Cartman…" Cartman ignored Kyle.

"Cartman."

"…"

"Cartman!"

"…"

"CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed in his ear.

"OW, FUCK, JEW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! WE NEED TO LET KENNY DO THIS HIMSELF!"

"Oh…" Kyle turned to where Kenny was still sitting on the bench, smoking.

"You hear that Kenny?"

"Huh?" Kenny looked up.

"You want to be with Butters right?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna take him on dates?"

"Yes."

"You wanna marry him… once it's legal here?"

"Yes!"

"YOU WANNA FUCK HIM?" Kyle and Kenny turned to Cartman.

"Dude, not now… then again, while we're on the subject… do you Kenny?"

"Well someday… YEAH!"

"Then go, Kenny! Go!"

"Uh… no."

"Why the hell not!" Kyle yelled.

"I ... this sounds stupid ... but I wouldn't know what to say…" Kenny said helplessly.

"So you _do_ like him?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"There's no 'I guess'! You need to be sure!"

"…Why?"

"Say you go to Butters, and say you 'guess' you love him, then you become this totally retarded lovey-dovey couple, then you realize you don't like him _that_ way after all. I doubt that would end well."

"Fine then! I like him. There it's official."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You _like_ him? That's it?" Kenny threw his cigarette pack on the ground in frustration.

"Fine! You wanna hear me say it! I'll say it! I love him! I LOVE BUTTERS STOTCH!" an old man walking his dog nearby dropped his leash and stared, making Kenny blush.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I just shouted that." He sat on the bench put his head in his hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Kenny, you didn't shout. You full out _screamed_." Cartman said.

"Way to go, fatass. Just ignore him Kenny. Now all you have to do is say, what you just yelled, to Butters! Soon, hopefully!" Kenny looked thoughtfully at the cigarette in his hand.

"... I guess that's it then." He gave the lit cigarette to Cartman and started to run away.

"Kenny? Where are you going so suddenly!" Kyle yelled after him, looking confused.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING! I'M GONNA GO TELL BUTTERS I LOVE HIM!"

Kenny soon disappeared into the late sunset, leaving Kyle standing with his mouth wide open and Cartman sniffing a lit cigarette.

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating. At first I was just being lazy, then Christmas and that came. I think this is the WORST chapter by far, so sorry :'(. I didn't really put Dip like I'd hoped to, but I'll try in the future. It'll take me longer to update, now that I've put another story up. I'll try and be quick!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Back in Time

Butters turned around in surprise as the door to his room slammed open and Tweek ran in. Butters immediately noticed that Tweek was really scared. Before even acknowledging Butters, Tweek ran up to him and clutched his shirt, not caring of Butters' opinion of the situation.

"Tweek? What's wrong?" Butters asked, putting his arms around Tweek in confusion.

"H-H-He's coming a-after us! He's g-g-gonna k-kill all of u-us!" Tweek said shakily, refusing to look at Butters. Butters frowned.

"What?"

"He's going to k-kill us! Butters, we're in dang-

Tweek was interrupted by the opening of Butters' door... again. Kenny, who opened the door, stared in utter shock at the two blonds. Butters realized he and Tweek were hugging, and quickly shoved Tweek away. Tweek fell on the floor, still shaking, not caring what Butters had just done. He didn't even notice Kenny had arrived. Kenny looked between Butters and Tweek, then glared childishly and started to stomp away. Butters quickly ran after him, looking freaked out, leaving Tweek still shaking on the floor muttering about Damien. The poor bastard.

"Kenny, I swear on the name of my poor deceased Grandma... oh wait, she's still alive... I ... I swear to Lord, you've got it wrong!" Butters said frantically as he followed Kenny out the door and onto the street, stumbling several times.

"What wrong? I dunno _what_ you're talking about." Kenny said quietly, walking faster to get away from Butters. He knew he was being really childish, but hey, he _was_ a child. Butters started to run to be able to keep up with him.

"That wasn't what it looked like! Tweek was scared by something, and I was comforting him!" Butters flinched as Kenny laughed bitterly.

"You're so naïve Butters. You never know when someone's trying to tell you something."

"What the hell are you talking about? That's not true!"

"Just leave me alone! I really _don't_ wanna talk to you right now."

"Well, that's too bad! Because I really _do_ wanna talk to you, Kenny!" Butters stumbled on a rock, but quickly regained his composure. He grabbed Kenny's arm, but Kenny immediately pulled away.

"Why are you so mad, Kenny? It's… it's okay to be jealous, you know!"

"I am _not_ jealous, Butters, I assure you. I'm just in a crap mood."

"Yeah right! Why did you come to my house? You wanted to tell me something, right? I could tell by the look on your face when you opened the door! You looked… determined."

"That's bull! I was just doing a favour for Cartman! He wanted some homework answers from you, but he was too lazy to come over, so I said I'd do it for him, since I had nothing better to do! I just realised I was interrupting you and Tweek, so I left! End of story!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so! Now go home! Tweek looked pretty shook up, and he looks like he needs some comfort." Butters was about to say something, but the ringing of Kenny's phone stopped him. Kenny stopped walking, making Butters crash right into him. Kenny almost fell, but managed not to, then glared at Butters and answered the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KENNY?" Kenny held the phone away from his ear and flinched, surprised by the volume of Kyle's voice. Butters flinched as well, since Kyle yelled so loud.

"W-What do you mean? I went where you told me to!" Kenny said while eyeing Butters, not wanting Kyle to blab about the _real_ reason he went to his house. Kyle did just that.

"THAT'S BULL! I PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON YOUR PHONE A MONTH AGO, COURTESY OF CARTMAN, AND ACCORDING TO THAT THING, YOU'RE ALMOST A MILE AWAY FROM BUTTERS' HOUSE! DON'T YOU CHICKEN OUT, YOU PUSSY! I'M GONNA BE REALLY PISSED IF YOU DO!"

"Sh-Shut up, Kyle!" Kenny said, watching Butters nervously.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP MY ASS! NOW LOOK, YOU'RE GONNA GO TO BUTTERS' HOUSE, TELL HIM YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM, JUST LIKE YOU SAID TO ME, AND YOU'RE GONNA LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! IF YOU DON'T DO IT, DON'T SHOW UP TO SCHOOL TOMORROW, 'CAUS I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!" Kyle then hung up, leaving Kenny standing still holding the phone in the air. Butters stared at Kenny, not sure how to feel. Kenny realised Butters heard everything and had the instantly urge to run away, which he did.

"Wait Kenny! Is what Kyle said true!" Butters frantically chased after Kenny, once again. Kenny started to blush as he remembered everything Kyle had just said.

"O-Of course not!" Butters grabbed his hand, to prevent him from getting away.

"That's why you came to my house isn't it? You wanted to confess! But then you saw me and Tweek, and got jealous!"

"S-Stop acting like you know me so well! What are you, a Psychologist?"

"No, I'm not one! But... but of _course_ I know you that well! I… I've liked you since kinder garden after all!"

"Shut up! I don't like you that way! You'll just have to live with it and get over me!"

"Its okay, Kenny! I don't understand why you're being so stubborn!"

"It's ... it's not my fault! It's my pride!" Kenny finally pulled away and ran onto a street. Butters stayed standing.

"So you do like me then, don't you?" Kenny stopped in the middle of the street. He turned around slowly.

"…Butters ... I-

Butters watched in horror as Kenny's body flew through the air, as a result from being hit by a truck. He screamed as blood splattered on him.

"_Ah, fuck my ass…"_ Kenny thought as his ghost floated towards heaven.

* * *

><p>"God… I know you like to kill me, for some twisted reason, but now you're deliberately <em>screwing<em> me." Kenny said angrily as he sat down in front of a desk.

"I know I interrupted an important moment in your life, Kenneth, but that was not the proper way to do it."

"WHAT?"

"That was not the proper way to tell Leopold you love him." Kenny blushed at God's bluntness.

"WHY THE HELL- SORRY-WHY THE HECK NOT!"

"Do you honestly think Leopold would have truly believed you, after all you said to him just before?"

"Huh?"

"Just minutes before, you were telling him to go away and denying you loved him, then you suddenly stop denying it and say you _do_ love him, do you think he would honestly believe you?"

"…No…" Kenny said, feeling defeated.

"There, you understand."

"And how are _you_ gonna help exactly?"

"I'm simply giving you another chance to do it properly. I made him totally forget your death. But tell me, Kenneth, do you honestly love Leopold Stotch in a romantic way?"

"… I'm not a hundred per cent sure, Sir."

"Not one hundred per cent sure?"

"… I like him more than a friend, I definitely know that. But I'm not totally sure I'm in _love_ with him."

"You told Kyle Broflovski you were, earlier."

"That's because he was pressuring me! And I'm pretty sure I _am_ in love with him! It's just that my pride keeps telling me I'm straight, making me not a hundred per cent sure!"

"So your pride is preventing you from accepting that you're gay?"

"I'm not gay! I'm _Bi _... probably!"

"Oh…"

"Are you upset I'm interested in boys?"

"No, I'm fine with it, just as long as you find love, Kenneth."

"…uh, thanks."

"Anyway, about Tweek Tweak…" Kenny grimaced. He wasn't exactly on the best terms with Tweek Tweak right now.

"What about him?"

"You know he's in love with Craig Tucker, correct? And that Craig feels the same way?" Kenny nodded, tapping his fingers on the desk, itching to go back to earth, and not wanting to chat about Craig and Tweek's fruitless relationship.

"Well, I want you to help … _encourage_ them to get together, because, I'll be honest, they're starting to drive me crazy with their shyness." Kenny looked up from his lap and stared at the Lord.

"Whatever you say, God. Can I go home now?"

"No, not yet." Kenny banged his head on the desk. God laughed nervously, watching Kenny repeat the motion several times, before finally stopping in frustration.

"You're holding a grudge against Tweek Tweak, due to jealousy."

"I'm not holding a _grudge_. He's my friend! I wouldn't hold a grudge for something as stupid as catching him hugging Butters."

"…I'm God, Kenneth. I know things."

"Fine then, I might be holding a grudge. But how will _you_ help with that."

"Simple. You just need to understand Tweek better."

"Oh Lord." Kenny started banging his head on the desk again.

"Seriously Kenneth, stop doing that." God said sharply. Kenny immediately but reluctantly stopped.

"I'm taking you back in time." God stood up and walked over to the side of the room, gesturing for Kenny to follow. Kenny glared and stood up, walking over to where God was standing.

"So where are we going?"

"The 1800s."

"…" Kenny suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a crowded street, with women in dresses holding little kids and men in suits arguing over stupid things. God chuckled as Kenny crashed into some guy, who then shoved him to the ground and told him to go home. Kenny ran to the side of the street next to God, to get out of the way.

"Why the hell aren't you being crashed into…?" Kenny's question was immediately answered as a woman in a rush ran straight through God. Her frantic and alarmed face immediately turned to one of happiness and relief. Kenny shook his head in disbelief.

"Why didn't you make _me_ a ghost, spirit, phantom, whatever, as well?"

"Because it helps you learn about the old days. Wow, this takes me back… Besides, you never pay attention in history class."

"How did you kn…?" Kenny stopped in mid-sentence after God gave him a look.

"Let's just get to where Tweek lives." God nodded and started leading the way, walking straight through several people every few seconds, turning their bad moods into happy ones. Kenny tried not to bump into people, but failed so much, it was actually sad. Some little kid with a hoop that he crashed into kicked him in the shin, making Kenny hunch over in pain. Kenny flipped the kid off as he ran away, laughing. Many adults had stopped to stare at Kenny because of his clothes. Thank God that they didn't know what the middle finger meant.

"Come on, Kenneth. I need to get back to heaven soon."

"Yeah, bite me." Kenny stuck his tongue out, knowing God wouldn't punish him for it.

Kenny got up and started to follow God again. As he was walking, Kenny noticed they were next to the beach. He realized he was walking on Craig, Cartman, and Kyle's street. He looked to his left and saw Cartman's house. There was some old lady walking inside it. Kenny remembered the ghost that haunted Cartman's house looked a lot like that old lady…

God stood waiting for Kenny to catch up in the giant crowd.

"Ok, screw education." God snapped his fingers impatiently. A pair of white angel wings immediately appeared on Kenny's back.

"You made me an _angel_! You never do that! Yes! This is kickass!" Kenny flapped his wings.

"This is the only exception." Kenny started flying in the air followed by God who slowly floated after him. Kenny recognised a house. They then arrived at Craig/Tweek's house, after less than a minute of flying.

"Whoa…" Kenny stared at the coffee shop in front of him. Man, it sure had changed over the years. Kenny watched as several people walked in and out of the shop.

"Why's it so crowded? Surely people can make coffee on their own?"

"Kenneth, this is the 1800s. You couldn't just get coffee anywhere. And keep in mind this is just about when Australia was discovered, so there isn't much coffee anyway."

"…Right. So where's Tweek? In the attic?" God nodded. Kenny sighed and walked in the house, to see many people fighting over coffee amounts and kids wrestling for the best cake.

"I can't believe all this crap over some fucking _coffee_…" Kenny muttered and shook his head at all the arguing people. He started to make his way upstairs. A woman walked through him when he was about half way up. She didn't even notice. Kenny turned and looked at her distancing back.

"So that's Tweek's mom, huh?" Although she didn't have the same hair or eye colour as him, Kenny could tell by her face that she was Tweek's mother. When he got to the top of the stairs, Kenny looked around for the door that led to the attic. He found it, opened it, and slowly walked up the stairs, nervous about seeing the real live Tweek. He opened the attic door and peered inside. Sure enough, Tweek was sitting there, with his back to Kenny, looking out the window longingly. Kenny stepped in, star struck at seeing Tweek not in ghost form. Tweek immediately turned in surprise when he heard the floor creak.

"W-Who are you?" Kenny's mouth dropped open when he realised Tweek could see him. Kenny looked at God, who was standing in the same corner where Damien was last seen.

"Tweek was a medium too?" God nodded.

"So me, Craig, Butters, Pip, Ruby _and _Tweek are mediums! Jeez, how many of us are there?" God glared at 'Kenneth' for saying 'Jeez'.

"MOM! IT'S A GHOST! HELP ME!" Tweek screamed, not sure what to do. He hadn't had much experience with people's company, apart from his parents.

"God, how can he see me? I'm an angel right now, not a ghost!"

"He's a special medium like Pip. He can see ghosts, souls, spirits, negative/positive energy, demons, and angels."

"Man…" Kenny looked from God to Tweek, who was standing in front of the window, still staring at him and trembling. He took a step forward, making Tweek flinch. Kenny noticed he was wearing the same outfit as in his ghost form.

"Tweek…uh, what should I say to him?"

"He asked you who you are, so tell him." Tweek looked at Kenny like he was a lunatic for talking to 'nothing'.

"Uh…um… Tweek…I am sort of…" Kenny tried to speak in an old fashioned way, so that Tweek would understand. "…from the…future…?"

"…F-Future?"

"Future means… like yet to come… it hasn't happened yet."

"You are from yet to come?"

"Yeah… I mean yes."

"…That is not possible…"

"Oh, look at my clothes for God's sake!" Kenny lost his patience and yelled, pointing at his modern clothing. He wasn't wearing his hood because it wasn't winter in Australia yet.

"You do look different from the people I see out my window…"

"Anyway, I don't… do not care if you do not believe me, but I am from the future. My name is Kenneth A.K.A Kenny, McCormick."

"A.K.A?"

"Also known as."

"Oh…"

"What do I say now, God?" God was about to say something, but Tweek interrupted him by coughing.

"Are you ok, I mean, alright?" Kenny asked, slightly concerned.

"I've haven't been well for a while." Tweek breathed deeply to try and prevent coughing, which worked for a few seconds only.

"He doesn't get enough food or fresh air. He'll die very soon." God said, watching the blond. Kenny looked at the coughing Tweek sympathetically. So today was his death day.

"I am fine… I just have a little cough…" Tweek smiled reassuringly. Kenny smiled back, but sadly, knowing Tweek was suffering, and _was_ gonna die any minute.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Kenny forgot about speaking in the old way. Tweek somehow understood anyway.

"I'm… going to… die soon…aren't I?" Kenny bit his lip, trying not to cry. He was watching one of his best friend's life end. It was weird for Kenny to watch his _friend_ die, not the other way round. He never realised how horrible and sad it was. He immediately regretted always laughing at his friend's faces, in reaction to his sudden deaths, as he floated up to heaven.

"W-What should I say to that?" Kenny said almost angrily to God.

"There's no good in lying. Don't reassure him."

"I can't tell him the truth though!"

"You have to. Tell him he'll be fine after he dies. All the good things that are happening in your time." Kenny shakily nodded and walked over to a still coughing Tweek. He put his arms around him, shocking Tweek, who had never had such physical contact.

"Look Tweek, I am not going to deny that you are going to die any minute, but you shall be a ghost after you die." Kenny said frantically, hoping he would finish speaking before Tweek died, also trying extra hard to speak in the old fashioned way.

"I shall?"

"Yes. Look, about two centuries from now, a boy with the name of Craig is going to move into this house. You… you have to write him a note, alright?" Tweek shakily nodded, looking barely conscious.

"You are going to meet me again, okay?" Tweek nodded, though it was barely visible.

"It is alright. You will make many friends… and you'll like Craig a lot..."

"…I…" Kenny leaned closer to Tweek to hear him.

"…I am glad… I met you… Kenny…before I died... so you could ... warn me of the 'future'..."

"…" Kenny's eyes widened as Tweek clutched his heart in pain. He looked at God helplessly.

"…I suppose I will see you and Craig… later then…" Kenny rubbed his forehead in helplessness and misery, and then started crying. Tweek pushed Kenny gently away. Kenny guessed he wanted to die alone, and stepped back. Kenny flinched as Tweek's body stilled a few seconds later. He tried hard to stop crying, then turned to God.

"So… So he actually knew me and Craig beforehand? Before me met him?"

"Yes."

"Why…didn't he say anything about meeting me before then?"

"There was simply no point in it."

"…I can't freaking believe it... Can I please go home?"

"…"

"God!"

"Alright. You go right over to Butters when you wake up, alright? And be honest."

"Just take me home. I just witnessed one of my best friends die!" God glared and waved his arm.

…

"Kenny! Kenny! Are you alright! You just _fainted_!" Kenny saw Butters shaking and leaning over him. He realised he was on the concrete ground, at the side of the street where he had died earlier, and sighed in relief of being back home. He was about to push Butters away, but then immediately remembered what just went down with God.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." Butters froze and stared at Kenny like he was insane.

"A-Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry so much." Kenny smiled awkwardly.

"…Why are you being so… _nice_?"

"I'm always nice." Kenny said as he got up, brushing himself off. Butters stood up as well, still looking majorly confused.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"Maybe. What happened to me?"

"Well, gee, you were just freaking running away from me after I said I've liked you since kinder garden and you just suddenly fell over. Did you trip?"

"Yeah, let's go with that. Look Butters…" Kenny struggled with what to say. "…I'm sorry I was oblivious to your feelings, ever since we were in kinder garden, and honestly, I didn't care for you until recently… but… look, I'll just cut to the chase… I like you too Butters. _That_ way. I'm one hundred per cent sure." Kenny smiled genuinely.

"…_Really_?" Butters asked doubtingly.

"… uh, yeah…" Butters stepped forward to hug him, but just when he was about to, Tweek came running out of nowhere, shortly followed by a _very_ pissed off Craig.

"What were you _thinking_, just disappearing like that? You just about scared the shit out of me, Tweek Tweak!"

"I'm sorry! I just got so scared I had to get out of there!"

"Yeah whatever!" Craig stopped running and stood next to Kenny and Butters. Butters looked just about ready to kill.

"Hey gu..." Craig trailed off.

"_Oh_…" Craig covered his mouth when he realised he'd interrupted something. "Oops. I'm sorry guys. Well… don't worry, you'll have plenty of time in the future."

"Just go, Craig." Butters said, twitching.

"No wait... I need to talk to you, Craig. I'll see you later, Butters." Kenny waved and dragged a puzzled Craig away. Butters watched after them, disappearing in the distance. He realised what time it was, after looking at the darkness of the sky.

"Gee, it's getting late, Tweek. You should go home."

"Yeah, I will." Tweek started to walk away gloomily, but Butters stopped him.

"I'll walk home with you. My home's on the way there anyway." Tweek smiled.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Kenny, seriously, what the hell do you want to talk to me about?" Craig asked as he was still being dragged by Kenny. Kenny stopped abruptly, making Craig almost crash into him, if not stopped by Kenny's hand.<p>

"Be careful. You almost sent me flying."

"Hey, it's not my fault you stopped so suddenly. Jeez, what the hell's up with you…?" Craig stopped talking when he noticed the dark look on Kenny's face, which was quite a sudden change of expression from the happy one a few minutes before.

"…Has Tweek ever mentioned his death?" Kenny said, feeling distracted by the memory of Tweek dying in front him.

"No, he never talks about his past, ever. Why?"

"…I died just about an hour ago…"

"And?"

"You remember how I told you that God teaches and tells me stuff?"

"Uh huh."

"He wanted me to understand Tweek better, so he took me to the 1800s…" Kenny's watched Craig's eyes widen slightly.

"…So I went, and believe me, it was a _nightmare_ then. It was horrible there. I even saw some old lady walking into Cartman's house! Anyway, I went to your house, to see Tweek. He was in the attic, as expected, about to die. He seemed okay at first, but then after a few minutes he started coughing. God, who was with me, told me he was gonna die any minute, and for me not to reassure him…"

"So what _did_ you do then?"

"…I couldn't deny that he was gonna die, so I told him he was gonna be a ghost, and that in two hundred years, you would move in, and for him leave you a note. I then told him that he'd meet me again and he'd make many friends. His last words were…" Kenny laughed shakily and rubbed his eyes. Craig was about to pat his shoulder in comfort, but was stopped by Kenny's other hand.

"I'm fine… I'm fine. His last words were that he'd see me and you later then… then he pushed me away and died; me and God watching… it was ... hard for me, Craig…" Craig looked at him sympathetically, which was quite rare for him.

"I'm sure it was Kenny…" Kenny breathed deeply and calmed himself down, gesturing to Craig that he was alright.

"Anyway, since I came just as he was dying… that means he knew me and you before he met us officially. Did he never say anything about it?"

"…N-No. He didn't… so the reason he left me a note that said 'hi' was because you told him to when he died before?"

"Yeah. I told him to leave a note. I'm happy he remembered, or else we would've never met him."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. I pretty much walked in on him dying, so he couldn't say much."

"I wish I was there…"

"...Craig, you have to be honest with Tweek." Craig looked up from the ground he was eyeing.

"What d'ya mean…?"

"Butters has already told you through a phone call… that Tweek likes you." Craig stared at Kenny for reminiscing a phone conversation that _he_ barely even remembered.

"Yeah… so?"

"So tell him you like him, retard. He obviously feels the same way." Kenny looked at Craig head on.

"I will when you will."

"Aright then. Promise?"

"Promise." The two boys bumped knuckles, since all the boys in their class believed it was queer to do 'pinky promises', so the boys did knuckles instead, even though Craig _was_ queer and Kenny was Bi.

"Well then, I'm happy to report just fifteen minutes ago, I confessed to Butters." Craig's fist (which he was still holding up slightly) fell to his side.

"W-WHAT!" Kenny smirked.

"You heard me. I told Butters I liked him earlier, so now you have to do the same thing with Tweek."

"Th-That's not fair!"

"You promised. Fair or not, a promise is a promise."

"YOU TRICKED ME, YOU ASS!"

"No shit. Well, good luck. I'm going to bed." Kenny walked into the middle of the street.

"What the hell? Kenny, are you trying to kill yourse-

Craig face palmed as Kenny's body flew up in the air, for the second time that day. He removed his hand from his head and sighed at all the blood everywhere, and the driver of the car, freaking out over what he just did. Craig then shrugged, kicked Kenny's heart (on the sidewalk) out of the way, and started to make his way home.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this story for so long, and I'll try and update this one more often, but my other story is so much better than this one in my opinion, so I care more about that one. I know exactly how this one's gonna end though, so I'll try to finish it as soon as possible! **

**REVIEW! **


	15. IMPORTANT NOTE

I just wanted to announce this. I was going to delete this story, or at least put this on hiatus, but I decided not to. I'm going to rewrite this, but honestly, a lot is going to be changed. Frankly, I reread this the other day, and it seems so damn armature, corny and childish. I detest it.

The rewrite will have the characters older, more logical, and the story will be more realistic. It won't have as much silly humor, and will be more mysterious. Tweek's past will be changed, as will be the way he meets Craig, along with a lot of the plot. Some chapters, scenes, or quotes may mirror that of the original, but overall, it will be a different story line. A few characters may be slight tad OOC, especially Cartman and Butters. It will be in Craig's point of view. I also have a habit of putting up really long chapters for my stories, so I end up not having anything to put in the next one, so I'll take care not to do that. They will be about 3000-4000 words per chapter in this story.

I'm NOT going to continue this one. I just can't. However, until I finish publishing the rewrite, this one will stay up. In my opinion, the rewrite will be much, _much_ better, in both writing style and plot.


End file.
